Désir de sang
by Anna GaGa
Summary: En 1994, dans les rues se promène des gens qui peuvent vous sautez dessus à tout moment. Une goutte de sang peut perler hors de notre corps, et une créature que nous croyons ne pas être vrais, fait son apparition. GaaraxRingo
1. Chapter 1

La nuit est noire, la lune est pleine, dans les bas quartiers de Tokyo, courait une ombre humaine. Fuyait-elle ? Si oui, quoi ? Derrière elle, une autre ombre était plus rapide, pelage noir, regard noir ; un animal. A la lumière des lampadaires, on put voir une panthère noire, divinement belle. Reniflant l'air dans l'espoir de retrouver la trace de sa proie. Un homme, était cachée dans une ruelle, devant plusieurs personnes passaient. Personne ne se doutait que cet homme était en danger de mort. Tremblant de tous ses membres arrêtant même de respirer. Soudain, on lui sauta dessus, la panthère était au-dessus de lui, levant la patte, elle déchira sa chemise. Puis elle reprit forme humaine, une femme, nue avec des dents pointues. La chevelure était noire ébènes, tombant en cascade dans le dos jusqu'aux fesses, ses yeux étaient noirs ténèbres.

... : (sourire froid) Enfin, je t'ai rattrapé. Pour une proie, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre. (Lui caresse le torse) Maintenant... Mon dû.

Elle se pencha et embrassa le torse de l'homme, qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Nue et désirable, la jeune femme retira la ceinture de sa proie, pour lui attacher les mains, c'était son jeu préféré. Elle fit bruler le pantalon et le bas, toute excité.

... : (se lèche les lèvres) Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être excité.

... : Pitié, me faite pas de mal.

... : Oh ! Pauvre bébé. Mais non, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je vais m'amuser avec toi avant de manger.

Il la regarda horrifier, elle baissa la tête pour faire monter le désir de sa proie. Lui, sentir la langue de cette femme sur son gland le fit tendre comme une corde, pour ensuite, sentir la langue tout le long de son pénis. Se fut un supplice quand elle le prit en bouche pour lui faire une fellation, il se débattait, mais elle ne fit rien. Faisant montrer le désir encore et encore.

... : Aaaah ! Non arrêtez !

Elle n'écoutait pas, elle sentît de plus en plus le supplice qu'elle lui faisait, monter. Serrant les dents, il éjacula dans la bouche de la jeune femme, qui se releva pour être à califourchon sur sa proie. Le coin des lèvres emplies de spermes, elle se les lécha avec gourmandise

... : Les humains ont toujours eu un goût exquis.

Elle allait le mettre en elle, quand son nom lui arriva aux oreilles, avec un grognement, elle partît en reprenant sa forme animal. Un homme à la chevelure flamboyante se fit voir, lui baissa les yeux vers l'homme qui était nu et qui essayait de défaire ses poignets.

... : (froidement et le montre du doigt) TOI ! La fille qui t'a fait ça, où est-elle parti ?

... : (terrifier en voyant les crocs de l'homme) Elle... Elle est partie après avoir entendu son nom.

... : (plisse les yeux) Elle ne t'a rien fait ?

... : Elle... Elle a juste fait...

... : (perd son sang froid) QUOI ! QU'A-T-ELLE FAIT !

L'homme avala difficilement sa salive. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui vît qu'il était terrifié. Il soupira d'agacement, puis, plantant son regard dans la victime, il essaya de voir les heures précédentes. La poursuite, la panthère noire, le fait qu'il ait été attaché; Ce qui le fit serrer les poings, fut l'image d'après, aucun homme désireux ne l'aurait fait cela. La fellation fut pour lui, la goutte d'eau qui avait débordé le vase.

... : Elle va me le payer.

Il courut pour sauter par-dessus l'homme et se transformer en un lion au pelage cuivré, il avait la rage dans les yeux. Il pouvait suivre son odeur à des kilomètres, il jura entre ses dents qu'elle allait le regretter. Depuis qu'il la transformée en vampire, elle est avide de sang, mais ne veut rien faire avec lui, alors qu'elle était la première. Il la rattrapa et toute griffe dehors lui sauta dessus, un rugissement de douleur s'échappa de la panthère, qui s'arrêta brutalement. Le lion fut projeté mais, il se remit sur ses pattes, la regardant rageusement, il fonça vers elle, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, elle le griffa à la tête. Un combat de fauve commença, mais c'était plus le lion qui attaquait, la panthère elle, se défendait. Il la griffa au flan et elle rugit de douleur. Boitant, elle alla contre un muret et elle lécha son sang, le lion reprit sa forme humaine, mais contrairement à la jeune femme, il était encore habillé.

... : Voilà où te mène tes désirs Ringo. Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais pas faire ce que tu veux.

La panthère rugit en levant la patte. Le jeune homme soupira, pour reprendre forme animal, il alla vers elle. La panthère dressa les oreilles curieuses de savoir ce qu'allait faire le mâle, il se plaça comme tout mâle sur sa femelle. Devinant, la jeune femme du nom de Ringo paniqua et tourna la tête pour le mordre, mais il fut plus rapide. Il lui mordit la peau du cou, comme tout mal, il voulait s'accoupler à la femelle, mais elle gigotait, elle reprit sa forme humaine et lui aussi.

Ringo: Arrête ! Lâche-moi.

... : (lui tient les mains) Hors de question. Tu ne sais pas dans quel état je suis par ta faute.

Il la retourna, mais elle paniqua quand elle vit qu'il était nu. Deux vampires associer ne va pas plaire au plus haut. Elle gigotait pour finir par donner un coup dans les parties de l'homme. Il se redressa avec une grimace, elle le regarda d'un mauvais œil.

Ringo: Tu as eu ce que tu méritais Gaara.

Gaara: (plier en deux) Je t'empêchais de faire une grave erreur.

Ringo: En quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux. Si je veux m'amuser, je m'amuse. Surtout si c'est avec mes proies.

Gaara: Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté la même, comme quand on s'est connu ?

Ringo: J'étais mourante. Et puis ça remonte à des siècles, maintenant, nous sommes au XXIe siècle, alors laisse-moi tranquille. Toi aussi tu dois chasser, moi je m'amuse avec ma nourriture par plaisir.

Gaara: (se redresse) Tu ne comprends donc pas...

Ringo: (serre les poings) Je comprends que tu es en train de me casser les pieds. De me prendre la tête, si tu tiens tant à me désirer Gaara, va falloir te battre.

Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à partir, quand le jeune vampire lui saisit le poignet et la retourna. Elle se retrouva la bouche collée à celle du vampire. Elle avait ouvert grand les yeux, elle désirait, elle aussi cet homme, mais en tant que vampire, elle n'avait pas le droit.

Gaara: (détache ses lèvres) Arrête ce que tu fais. Je sais quel est ton désir, tout comme tu connais le mien. Arrête de t'amuser comme tu le fais. Soit à moi, Ringo. Soit le pour toujours.

Ringo: Pour...toujours... (Le repousse) Arrête ! Ce que tu veux, c'est prendre l'innocence que j'ai et rien d'autre.

Gaara s'approcha, mais elle recula, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Encore une caresse sur elle et ce serait la fin pour eux.

Ringo: (recule encore plus) Arrête ! Ne t'approche pas !

Elle se retransforma en panthère, leva la patte pour le faire reculer et elle partît en sautant sur un toit. Gaara lui, la regarda filer, il était mal barré, il connaissait les règles, mais il devenait fou, quand elle s'amusait avec ses proies par plaisir. Mais il savait que c'était aussi pour le rendre fou. Oui, car Ringo savait que son pouvoir était de lire dans la tête des gens.

L'aurore se levait au lointain, nous sommes maintenant dans un grand manoir lugubre. La jeune panthère sauta sur le pas de la porte et entra, plusieurs domestiques s'activaient. Une jeune femme emmena un yukata de soie noire à sa maitresse. Celle-ci passa devant la cuisine et prît une pomme rouge sang. Elle croqua dedans, énerver, sa partie de chasse avait été gâché par son supérieur.

Ringo: Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?

... : (arrive avec plusieurs feuilles et assise à table) Ringo-sama…contente de vous revoir.

Ringo: (fini sa pomme) De même Sakura-chan.

... : (prend un verre d'un liquide marron) Aujourd'hui chère amie, nous devons nous déplacer.

Ringo: (soupire en lançant son trognon dans une poubelle) Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui Ino-chan ?

Ino: (regarde la feuille sous son nez) Les hommes.

... : (pose brutalement le verre) ENCORE !

Ringo: (sourire au coin) Du calme Temari-chan !

Temari: (se lève) S'ils veulent encore que Ringo aille les voir... Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

... : (arrive avec un plateau garnie) Une douceur les filles ?

Ringo avait les yeux fermé, elle avait faim. Puis elle rouvrit, la jeune fille qui avait apporté le plateau avait les yeux nacre, les cheveux noirs bleuté. Elle était belle. La brune lui fit signe d'apporter les biscuits, bien qu'elle se nourrissait quand vampire au milieu de la journée, elle faisait des efforts pour paraître humaine.

Ringo: (met un biscuit dans sa bouche) Alors, je répète. Qu'avons-nous pour aujourd'hui ?

... : (pose le plateau et sert le thé) Nous devons aller au lycée Ringo-sama.

Ringo: (soupire) La barbe. Pourquoi devons-nous allez au lycée ? Je sais tout, moi.

Ino: (prend un biscuit) Nous n'avons pas eu la même chance que toi, hélas. (Croque dans le biscuit) Miam... Hinata-chan, ses biscuits sont délicieux.

Ino, une blonde aux yeux bleus. Mince et grande, ses cheveux long son retenue en une queue de cheval haute, une grosse mèche sur son œil droit. Elle prît d'autres biscuits qu'elle trempa dans son thé.

Sakura: Nous avons aussi l'inventaire des provisions à faire.

Sakura, est une fille étrange pour Ringo, ses cheveux roses se marinaient bien avec ses yeux verts émeraude. Elle était une humaine étrange, elle ne l'avait pas percé à jour encore. Elle écrivait sur un carnet tout ce qu'elles devaient faire en une journée.

Hinata: Et toi Panda-chan, tu n'as rien dis ?

La dite panda-chan, avait des macarons sur la tête couleur caramel. Les yeux couleurs châtaigne. Elle regarda la jeune fille qui lui avait parlé, la bouche pleine de biscuits. Ringo sourit, cette fille voulait de la force. C'était la première qu'elle avait prît de cours, elle lui avait promît de la puissance, en échange d'être de son côté. Elle n'avait pas rechigné et elle avait été à ses côtés.

Ringo: Hina-chan, tu sais bien que Tenten ne parle jamais la bouche pleine.

Tenten: (avale tout ce qu'elle a dans la bouche) Voilà, fini.

Temari: (avec un éventail dans les mains) Moi, je dis que pour ce qui est du lycée, faudrait que ce soit ma Ringo-chan qui face notre professeur.

Temari, blonde à quatre couettes, les yeux verts sapin. C'était la seconde à s'être allier à Ringo, elle avait fait le vœu de ne plus être séparée de la personne tant chérie. Elle avait exaucé son vœu en la transformant, toutes étaient comme elle. Mais elle, elle était la plus vieille. C'était la chef, il y avait aussi des hommes. Tous vivaient dans se manoir, mais, dans une autre aile. Gaara et elle, étaient les doyens, personnes ne devaient les contredire sous peine de trouver la mort.

Ringo: (soupire) Bon, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. (Se lève) Je vais m'habiller et on partira pour le lycée.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle a referma avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, ce qui était drôle s'était la semence qu'elle avait avalé y à des heures de cela. Elle lui revenait à la gorge, pas pour vomir, mais pour en demander encore plus. Quand elle n'était que désir, elle se devait de se satisfaire. Mais avec Gaara dans les parages, qui lui collait aux fesses, elle ne pouvait jamais aller plus loin. Elle soupira de frustration et longea le couloir avec une démarche comme à son époque, elle avait tout de même gardé la monarchie de son temps avec grâce.

... : Tu te promènes dans les couloirs maintenant ?

Elle se stoppa, il était dans son dos, il lui entoura la taille et elle s'échappa. Elle le regarda avec un regard neutre, lui, eut un petit sourire amuser.

Ringo: Que veux-tu Gaara ?

Gaara: (s'approche) Allons, Ringo-sama, vous devriez le savoir ce que je veux ?

Ringo: (part en lui tournant le dos) Peine perdu mon cher, vous ne m'aurez pas.

Il en serra les poings, puis il frappa le mur. La jeune femme se délectait de sa fureur. Elle aimait le rendre que désir, car, elle ne s'offrira pas à lui, pas, quand les hauts placés ne le décideront. Elle croisa un des garçons de Gaara et avec un sourire mesquin s'approcha de lui.

... : (se prosterne) Ringo-sama...

Ringo: (lui caresse la joue) Mon cher Sasuke... Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas dans ma chambre avant le coucher du soleil.

Sasuke était brun, aux yeux ténèbres comme Ringo, mais en comprenant le sous-entendu, son regard devenait sombre, il se recula avant de se courber et partir.

Sasuke: Gomen Ringo-sama, mais je ne viendrais pas.

Ringo ragea. Elle vit le sourire vainqueur de Gaara, mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Elle pouvait très bien demander à d'autres, en tant que doyenne, tous lui devait le respect, mais avec Gaara derrière elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, la brune salua plusieurs domestiques qui se prosternaient face à elle, par respect. Elle croisa ensuite un blond, les yeux azur, avec de petites moustaches sur les joues. Il était perdu dans ses penser, car il ne remarquait pas la brune, qui s'était arrêté en chemin.

Ringo: NON !

Il sursauta et la regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il ne comprenait pas, mais elle le prît par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

Ringo: (les yeux rageur) Jamais, tu m'entends... Tu n'auras jamais Hinata. Elle ne tuera jamais pour son plaisir. Alors, fait une croix dessus Naruto. Est-ce clair ?

Naruto: (une fois relâché) Oui. Ringo-sama.

Il partît sans demander son dû. Ringo bouillonnait, elle devait se calmer, dans ce lycée, elle pourra toujours se divertir. Pour elle, s'amuser avec ses proies était un divertissement et un moyen efficace pour faire rager son supérieur.

Ringo: (ferme la porte de sa chambre) Hm... Je vais adorer faire tourner en bourrique ce cher Gaara.

Elle sourit fière mais, elle n'avait aucun plan en tête. Elle haussa les épaules, les idées ne lui manquaient pas, elles venaient quand ça chantait. Elle ouvrit son armoire, laissant voir une sublime penderie avec une affinité de robe.

Ringo: (passe ses robes en revue) Où l'ai-je mis ! Il ne doit pas être loin. (Voit l'objet de sa recherche) Le voilà !

Elle tira de son tas de vêtements un uniforme noir. La jupe s'arrêtait aux bas-fesses, une chemisette blanche qu'on laissait hors de la jupe avec une cravate noire et la veste noire également. Elle vêtue tout cela, elle mit en plus de haute chaussette noire, noua la chemise au-dessus du nombril. La voilà prête, elle se regarda dans son grand miroir.

Ringo: (un doigt sous le menton) Mon beau miroir, qui est le vampire le plus beau ! Moi, moi et moi !

Elle partit dans un rire qui lui faisait du bien après sa partie de chasse rater. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue natte qui s'arrêtait aux fesses, mettant ses chaussures noires, elle prit son sac et sortît de sa chambre.

Ringo: (sourire au coin) Voyons voir les beaux garçons que je peux trouver dans un lycée humain.

Arrivant à la porte, elle vit les garçons avec Gaara à leur tête. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil sur la tenue de la brune, elle passa à ses côtés, le sac maintenu par une main sur son épaule gauche, l'autre dans la poche de sa veste.

Ringo: En avant les filles. S'il y a un festin, je ne veux surtout pas le rater. Je n'ai pas pu finir mon repas de la soirée, alors je le veux bien frais.

Gaara serra les dents, elle disait cela pour le mettre en rage. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle allait vraiment faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il ne devait pas lui laisser le temps, en panthère, pour chasser sa proie, elle était redoutable, alors en forme humaine, elle dégageait un charme fou.

Gaara: (les mains dans les poches) Allons-y ! J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne nous face encore un de ses fantasmes humains.

Son entrée avait été désirée. Elle avançait avec la grâce de son époque, elle avait les yeux fermé et entendait les murmures bas des garçons. Elle eut un sourire mais, qui s'effaça quand devant elle, se trouvait un brun, les bras croiser. Il la toisait du regard, la regardant de haut en bas, puis il mit ses doigts sous son menton en signe de réflexion.

... : Alors, voilà la nouvelle qui a déjà les vues des garçons du lycée. (La regardant dans les yeux) Pas mal... Pas mal du tout, du tout.

Ringo: (sourire au coin) Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

... : (décroise les bras) Obito Uchiha, pour te servir ma belle.

Ringo: (le regarde) Me servir ? J'aimerais bien voir cela ! Et en quoi ?

Le brun avec un sourire s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le menton dans sa main, il approcha son visage de la brune, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

... : (faux sourire) Voilà qu'Obito-sama recommence à faire des siennes.

Toujours dans la même position qu'elle était, Ringo jouait de sa langue, avec le palais de ce garçon. Il avait un goût exquis, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose, mais il se retira. Et elle rouvrit les yeux.

Obito: (se lèche les lèvres) Je dois dire que tes lèvres ont un goût exquis. Elles ont le goût de ton prénom.

Ringo: (tremble d'envie) Peux-tu en faire plus ?

C'est à ce moment que Gaara arriva, il regarda la cour, Ringo était en face d'un homme brun. Soudain, il perçut les penser de Ringo et il en serra les poings.

Sasuke: Gaara-sama, il ne faut pas que cet humain s'approche de Ringo-sama, sinon elle...

Gaara: (lève la main) Je sais...

Il devrait garder un œil sur cette personne. Ringo partît comme si de rien était, alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait dit quelque chose. Se dirigeant aux côtés des filles, il prit le bras de la brune aux yeux nacre. Celle-ci le regarda impassible.

Gaara: Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

A ce moment, la doyenne revenait pour chercher ses filles. Mais quand elle vit Gaara, son regard s'assombrit, ce qu'il remarqua bien évidemment. Allant de sa démarche habituelle vers eux, elle s'arrêta devant Gaara, les mains sur les hanches.

Ringo: (regard noir) Même ici, tu vas me coller pendant longtemps ?

Gaara: (relâche la fille) Je te connais Ringo. Tu es prête a tout pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang.

Ringo: (croise les bras) Il le faut bien, je suis de mauvaise humeur par ta faute.

Gaara manqua de s'étouffer. Tout ce qu'il avait empêché de faire, c'était l'union d'un vampire et d'un humain. Il la connaissait que trop bien pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire de ses victimes.

Gaara: (la pointe du doigt) Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !

Ringo: (lui frappe la main) Je me nourris. J'en ai marre de faire comme ses humains. J'en suis pas une et ce depuis des siècles, tu dois le savoir. Puisque c'est toi qui m'a transformé.

Gaara: (commence à bouillir) Justement. Et il y avait une bonne raison pour que j'y face.

Ringo: (arque un sourcil) Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il la regarda de son regard vert-eaux, puis il jura avant de partir d'un signe de tête aux garçons. La jeune femme le regarda partir, avec de l'incertitude dans le regard. Elle avait cru voir une once de chaleur dans son regard. Mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Haussant ses frêles épaules, elle et ses filles entraient dans leur salle.

A la fin des cours, Ringo avait un sourire aux lèvres. Cet humain avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il était tombé entre ses griffes et il n'était pas prêt dans sortir. Elle l'avait dit à ses filles de ne pas l'attendre et de partir. Elle fut donc devant les grilles, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, à l'attendre.

Ringo: (les yeux fermer) S'il me fait attendre. Il le regrettera !

A ce moment là, des mains lui encerclaient la taille pour lui faire des baisers dans le cou. Tournant la tête vers celui qui osait, elle vit que c'était son festin.

Obito: Pardon pour le regard princesse ! Mais j'ai eu un accrochage.

Ringo: (fronce les sourcils) Laisse-moi deviner. Grand, cheveux flamboyant, le regard froid !

Obito: (sourire) Tout juste.

Elle jura à voix haute, dans une ancienne langue qui étonna le brun. Puis, avec un sourire gourmand, la jeune femme se colla à lui. Son odeur était sucrée et elle aimait ça ! Commençant à lui embrassé le cou, Ringo passa ses mains sous la chemisette du brun. Elle léchait du bous de la langue, l'endroit où elle voudrait mordre. Elle le fit frissonner rien qu'avec ses doigts et sa langue.

Obito: (la repousse doucement) Sais-tu que ce n'est pas très catholique de faire « ça » en pleine rue ?

Ringo: (le caresse et se lèche les lèvres) Moi j'adore...c'est très érotique. Et si excitant !

En disant cela, elle lui ouvrit la chemise, elle lui embrassa le torse, tout en descendant les mains vers son pantalon. Elle défit la ceinture, pour passer sa main à l'intérieur du vêtement.

Ringo: (déçu) Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates mon grand.

Obito: (le regard assombrit) Si tu crois que ça me plait de montrer mes parties en public, c'est mal me connaître.

Ringo: Fort bien. Alors, tu ne mets d'aucune utilité.

Elle mit sa main derrière la nuque du brun. Celui-ci sentit le souffle de la jeune femme puis, une douleur au niveau d'une veine. Ringo elle, se délectait du sang qui coulait dans sa bouche. Elle en ferma même les yeux pour le savourer encore plus.

Obito: Que...que fais-tu ? Arrête !

Elle lui agrippa les cheveux pour faire pencher la tête du brun. Le sang coulait entre les lèvres du vampire et suivait le chemin de son menton à son cou. Dès que sa soif fut rassasier, elle retira ses crocs pour ce lécher les lèvres.

Ringo: Hm... Ton sang est plus délicieux que le reste. Dommage que je n'ai pas put m'amuser avec toi !

Il se tenait le cou en tombant le long du muret. La brune, eut un sourire pour partir l'air de rien. A mi-chemin, elle vit un homme qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Il avait les bras croisé et un regard dur, elle s'arrêta à quelque mètre de lui.

Ringo: (froide) Tu vas me surveiller encore longtemps ?

Gaara: Assez pour pas que tu face de bêtises.

Ringo: (le pointe du doigt) Le jour où je m'unirais à toi, n'est pas encore venu. Le temps que les hauts placés modifient les nuances, je m'amuserais autant que je veux avec mes victimes.

Gaara: (les yeux fermer) Et là, qu'as-tu fais ?

Ringo: (se lèche les lèvres, gourmande) Ce que j'aime faire...

Gaara: (furieux) Quoi !

Ringo: (le toise du regard) J'ai mangé, ça te pose problème ?

Gaara était septique, elle, ce qu'elle aimait faire, c'était s'amuser avec sa nourriture avant de la dévorer. Il la regarda et vit le sang couler dans son cou, il regarda ses yeux et il vit la scène. Intérieurement il était soulagé, extérieurement il avait toujours son regard dure.

Gaara: Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Ringo: (s'étire) Je vais me dégourdir les pattes, j'ai besoin de courir.

Et sur ses mots, elle jeta son sac à Gaara qui le rattrapa. Elle enleva ses vêtements, devant le regard perçant du roux. Une fois nue, elle tira la langue à Gaara et se transforma dans une lumière, quand elle fut partie, une panthère noire se fit voir. Le jeune homme soupira d'agacement et partit en direction de son manoir. Lasse du comportement de la jeune femme que son cœur de vampire a choisi.

Quand la lune fut plaine, la jeune femelle était sur le toit d'une maison. Allonger, elle regardait la voie lactée, puis un hurlement animal lui parvient aux oreilles. Elle dressa les oreilles reconnaissant le hurlement d'un ennemi, elle se redressa sur ses pattes et attendit. Quelque minute après, une forme plus volumineuse sauta sur le toit, elle se mit à grogner en montrant sa gueule remplit de dent tranchante. La panthère se mit sur sa défensive et attendit, il ne lui fallut qu'une respiration pour que le monstre en face d'elle lui fonce dessus. Un combat animal débuta, l'ombre qui était en face de la jeune femme, était un loup-garou. Sa taille était grande, ses poiles plus épais, ses ongles plus tranchant que n'importe quoi, sa gueule était large. Le fauve sut que c'était un homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle plia les pattes avant et bondit sur lui, le mordant au bras. Il poussa un râle de douleur et attrapa de sa patte libre la peau de la panthère et la jeter contre le conduit de chemise de la maison sur laquelle ils se battaient. N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, le fauve rugit et revint à la charme, ainsi que le canidé. Il la plaqua au sol et planta ses crocs dans la chaire de la femelle. Celle-ci émit un rugissement de douleur, avant de donner un coup de griffe, qui blessa le loup à l'œil.

Profitant du fait qu'il l'ait libéré, elle sauta maladroitement et blesser sur le toit suivant, boitant et la respiration saccager, le fauve sauta ensuite au sol pour s'effondrer. Le loup la rattrapa et avec une grosse patte avec lesquelles il se maintenait debout, il la plaqua au sol, la patte poilue sur sa blessure. Il grogna alors que la femelle hurlait de douleur, elle était faible, il retira sa patte pour la soulever et la jeter contre un muret qui se fissura. Perdant son sang, elle se releva difficilement, elle avançait en boitant vers le loup, pour ensuite bondir sur lui. Mais d'un coup de patte, il l'envoya dans le décore, le poitrail en sang et les flans de même. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, le sang lui-même sortait de la gueule du félin, qui était plus capable de bouger. La jeune femme qui se trouvait dans cet animal, eut un sourire froid en pensant que pour une fois, elle était sage et qu'elle regardait les étoiles comme à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas. Arrivée vers elle, le loup leva la patte avec ses griffes crochues, pour achever la femelle blessé. Mais au moment où il allait l'abattre, un autre fauve sauta sur son bras et le mordit. Griffant le poitrail du loup, avec les jambes et la gueule. Le canidé se débarrassa de son gêneur en le jetant, il reporta son attention sur la femelle qui ne bougeait plus. Le deuxième fauve sauta sur le dos du loup, en y plantant ses griffes, il le l'acérait à peau, faisant saigner le canidé, puis il le mordit au cou. Ce geste immobilisa le loup et le fauve arracha le larynx. Le loup tomba en avant, avant de bruler et de s'évaporer.

Ayant reprit sa forme humaine, la brune vit le fauve qu'elle connaissait reprendre forme humaine pour venir vers elle. Il dégagea les débris qui étaient sur elle, il serra les mâchoires quand il vit sa peau laiteuse entailler. Mais, la voyant les yeux fermer, il mit ses jambes de chaque côté de la jeune femme et lui souleva la tête.

Gaara: (lui donne des claques) Ouvre les yeux ! Tu m'entends, si tu me fais ça je te tue. RINGO !

Mais la blesser ne répondit pas. Il serra les dents, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, il se leva, prit le corps de la jeune femme et partit en courant. Il avait entendu ses hurlements de douleur, il savait qu'à chaque pleine lune, elle était perdue, les yeux dans la voie lactée. Elle ne faisait que se défendre et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait mortellement blesser.

Arrivée au manoir, le roux ouvrit la porte des hauts placés d'un coup de pied. Tous, le regardaient, énerver que le prince, vienne les déranger encore une fois pour des broutilles.

Chef 1: Gaara No Sabaku, nous en avons assez que vous venez nous voir pour des sornettes !

Gaara: (hors de contrôle) Elle est blessée ! Je sais que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! Aidez-moi !

Chef 1: (fait léviter la jeune femme) Que c'est-il passé ?

Gaara: (les mains sur les genoux) Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu ses hurlements de douleur et j'ai accouru, le plus vite possible jusqu'à elle.

Le chef ne parlait pas, avec ses compères, il entoura la jeune femme d'un halo de lumière. Une fumée sortait et on pouvait voir une sorte d'écran, cela montrait les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Son époque heureuse, la monarchie de son père. Ses amies, l'être aimer, qui meurt. Sa souffrance pour le début de sa maladie, les domestiques qui s'activaient autour d'elle pour la guérir. Sa rencontre avec le prince et la morsure éternelle. Les souvenirs passés sont gardés dans sa mémoire, les souvenirs présents sont devant eux. Sa rencontre avec ses filles, leurs transformations, le spectacle du prince transformant ses fils. Le désir pour les hommes, la résistance pour celui du prince. Ils avancèrent les années pour arriver à cet accident. Le loup-garou, la faiblesse de la lune sur elle.

Chef 1: Je vois. Cela ne peut plus durer !

Gaara: (étonné) Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Chef 2: Il est temps pour nous de changer certain point.

Gaara: (fronce les sourcils) Je ne comprends pas messieurs. Que voulez-vous dire ?

Chef 3: Vous allez pouvoir vous délecter de cette jeune femme.

Gaara n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Le désir qui l'animait monta encore plus. Guérissant les blessures de la jeune femme, les chefs la refirent descendre pour que Gaara l'ait dans ses bras. Prenant congé, il l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la couvrit et veilla, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.


	3. Chapter 3

En se réveillant le lendemain, Ringo ne savait pas dans quelle pièce se trouvait-elle. Elle se redressa et fit attention, elle fut étonnée de ne sentir aucune douleur. Se levant pour laisser son corps à nue, elle remarqua que ses plaies ont été soignés, comment ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, pendant qu'elle était dans ses songes, la porte laissa voir le prince. Voyant sa belle réveillée, il eut un sourire et il s'avança doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras, la surprenant.

Ringo: Gaara-kun, que faites-vous ?

Gaara: (lui lèche le cou) A la prochaine pleine lune, nous pourrons nous associer.

Ringo: (se dégage) Nani ? Iie...le conseil ne...

Gaara: (s'approche) Le conseil est d'accord. C'est lui qui a changé cette règle pour que tu ne sois plus blessé.

Ringo: (détourne le regard) Mais je...

Gaara: (la plaque contre le mur) Tu m'appartiens Ringo. Si j'apprends que tu t'es uni avec un humain. Je te tuerais...qu'importe que tu sois la femelle dominant. Qu'importe si mon cœur de vampire ce glace. Je te détruirais.

Il la lâcha et elle tomba à genoux, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, la brune réfléchissait. Soupirant elle releva la tête et remarqua le regard rouge sang de Gaara.

Ringo: (détourne le regard) Quand a lieu la prochaine pleine lune ?

Gaara: Demain, je demanderais à tes filles et mes fils de nous préparer.

Ringo: (se relève) Entendu. Mais j'espère qu'après l'union tu me ficheras la paix !

Gaara: (sourire au coin) Nous verrons cela. Habille-toi, nous n'allons pas tarder à aller au Lycée.

Ringo: (soupire en passant une main dans les cheveux) Un endroit où les humains ne pensent à rien. Quelle ironie. (Se lève la lèvre) Ma fois, leur sang est délicieux.

Gaara: (soupire) Tâche de ne mordre personne en public cette fois.

Ringo: (sort de la chambre) S'il le faut, on se cachera et je pourrais me délecter en toute tranquillité.

Passant dans le couloir pour aller à sa chambre, Ringo se tenait la tête. Sa vision se trouvait, elle voyait flou. Secouant la tête elle repartit. Les domestiques faisaient trop de bruit, alors qu'ils ne courraient pas ils préparaient les repas de leur maitre. Elle courue à sa chambre et si enferma, glissant le long elle mit ses mains sur son visage.

Ringo: (tremble) Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Les sons, ma vue, mon ouïe...ils sont tous brouiller.

Se levant pour aller à son miroir, ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, elle s'écroula au sol de tout son long. Ne comprenant pas, elle jeta un œil à ses pieds. L'horreur se peigna sur son visage, des mains, de loups lui tenait les jambes. C'était des illusions, elle avait une douleur à la tête et elle se la tenait. Elle qui ne se laissait jamais avoir par des illusions, c'était la première fois. Elle se redressa et se mit sur son lit, à peine assise, que la pièce se mit à tourner et elle s'évanouit.

Regrouper devant la porte, les cinq jeunes filles attendaient leur mère. La jeune blonde à quatre couettes commençait à s'angoisser.

Temari: (ce mord le pouce) Que fait Ringo-sempai ?

Sakura: (bras croiser) Vous connaissez notre mère, elle veut être parfaite pour le lycée !

Hinata: (doigt sur le menton) Je ne crois pas. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Tenten: (mange des biscuits) J'ai remarqué qu'elle était blessée hier soir.

Toute la regardaient, se pourrait-il que ce soit cela. A ce moment, Gaara et ses fils arrivaient, les filles par politesse saluèrent avec une révérence le prince. Celui-ci remarqua l'absence que la doyenne, il fronça les sourcils.

Gaara: Où est Ringo-chan ?

Ino: (redresse la tête) Nous ne savons pas...peut-être est telle encore dans ses appartements ?

Gaara: (soupire) Commencez à y aller. Nous arriverons peut-être en retard.

Sasuke: Bien, Gaara-sama. (Pousse les filles) En avant.

Quand les enfants eurent fermé la porte, il desserra sa cravate et se dirigea vers la chambre de la brune. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Gaara: (toque à la porte) Ringo...ouvre la porte ! Tu m'entends !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il posa d'abord l'oreille pour écouter le moindre son mais, rien, fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la poignée dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir, mais rien, il commença à donner des coups d'épaules, mais il n'y arrivait pas, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, fut de se blesser à l'épaule. Il soupira, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il n'avait plus le choix, il recula et défonça la porte avec son pied. Il chercha des yeux sa belle, mais ne la vît pas. Il baissa à peine le regard vers la fenêtre qu'une chevelure brune attira son attention. Plus pâle que d'habitude, elle avait ses cheveux ébène autour de son visage. Ni une ni deux, il enjamba la pièce pour aller vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras pour la poser sur le lit.

Gaara: (la secoue légèrement) Ringo-chan, ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne vas pas me refaire ce coup-là ! Aller.

Ringo: (ouvre doucement les yeux) Tu fais...trop de bruit Gaara-kun.

Il retient un soupire de soulagement, l'aidant à se redresser, il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit inconsciente. Essayant de s'en rappeler, la brune ferma les yeux, mais, vit le noir total.

Ringo: (rouvre les yeux) Je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle.

Gaara: (la prend dans ses bras) Non, tu ne l'es pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, demain tout ira bien.

Ringo: (relève la tête) Tu crois ?

Gaara: (arque un sourcil) T'ai-je déjà mentis ?

Ringo: (détourne le regard, légère rougeur) Non.

Il eut un sourire et il lui releva la tête, la penchant, pur enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la brune, qui ferma les yeux. La langue du prince léchait son cou de haut en bas, elle savait ce qu'il souhaitait, elle sentait son souffle et elle le repoussa.

Ringo: (sourit) Si vous ne voulez pas gâcher la soirée de demain soir Gaara-sama. Il ne faut pas toucher la marchandise.

Gaara: (ferme les yeux) Tu te prends vraiment pour une vulgaire marchandise Ringo-chan ?

Il rouvrit les yeux pour la plaquer contre le matelas, ses yeux rouges sang. Ringo les fixait et elle leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de Gaara. Celui-ci ferma les yeux en sentant la douceur de la main de son amour.

Ringo: Je sais que pour toi, je ne suis pas une marchandise. Mais laisse-moi te poser une question...Quand l'union sera faite...que feras-tu de moi ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il ferma les yeux, quand l'union des vampires doyen sera faite, ils devront boire le sang de leur partenaire. Cela prouve que l'un appartient à l'autre et s'ils le souhaitent s'unir de plus en plus au point de former d'autre vampire de sang pur.

Gaara: (embrasse la main) Je te garderais...pour toujours avec moi...car tu es... (La fixe) Ma promise.

Perdu dans ses penser, le roux ne fit pas attention au chahut de sa classe. Regardant par la fenêtre il se demandait si Ringo était toujours allongé dans son lit. Quand il l'avait quitté, elle avait encore eu une crise. Il ne devrait pas trop trainer pour la faire sienne, problème, il doit attendre le lendemain soir, quand la lune sera pleine. Le rituel devra se faire quand la lune apparaît jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il y avait une heure pour que la lune soit alignée, comme le soleil à l'heure de midi.

Tenten: (se tourne sur sa chaise) Prince, comment se portait Ringo-chan quand vous êtes parties ?

Gaara: (soupire) Plutôt bien. (Grommelle) Mais j'espère qu'elle n'a pas bougée de son lit pour aller faire un tour.

Sakura: (les yeux fermer) Non, elle est toujours au manoir.

Sasuke: Vous aviez oublié que Sakura-chan pouvait sentir si sa maitresse pouvait se déplacer ou non.

Gaara: (regarde dehors) oublié...c'est vrai...mais...

Sakura: (ouvre les yeux) Elle est sortie, mais pas du manoir.

Gaara soupira de frustration en se frappant le visage de sa main. Elle était vraiment une tête de mule, il parierait tout ce qu'il avait, sachant que dans la jeunesse de son époque, la brune était aussi têtue que les mules des paysans.

Gaara: Où se dirige-t-elle ?

Temari qui avait son crayon à la bouche en pensant à la doyenne, quand une aura qu'elle reconnue se fit sentir. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vît sa maitresse, elle avait le teint pâle, elle faisait un faible sourire pour ensuite partir.

Temari: (lâche son crayon) Ringo-sama...

Gaara regarda par la fenêtre, mais, il ne vit personne. Il se mit à réfléchir, la capacité de Temari, n'était-elle pas devoir si les gens allaient mourir ou non ? Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter...et il se demandait s'il ne fallait pas avancer le rituel.

Dans le manoir, la brune pouvait être confondue avec ses draps blancs, elle regardait par la fenêtre le soleil filtré dans sa chambre. Combien te temps devrait-elle attendre ? Les hauts placés regardaient dans un halo de lumière la jeune femme. Le plus vieux ferma les yeux, il devait avancer le rituel, où elle mourra.

Chef 2 : Mais c'est de la folie, il faut attendre la pleine lune !

Chef 1 : La pleine lune n'est pas obligatoire. Ce soir, tout doit être prêt.

Chef 3 : Nous devons contacter le prince. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

Le soir venu, tout était fin près. On préparait les doyens pour le rituel d'union, Ringo portait un kimono ténèbres, la ceinture était rouge sang, ses cheveux long descendaient en cascade dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

Ringo: (repousse une domestique) Suffit, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, le kimono suffit.

Domestique: Mais...Altesse ! Il faut...

Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, la doyenne envoya sa domestique travers la toison. A ce moment-là, Temari arriva pour prendre Ringo dans ses bras. La brune ne savait pas comment prendre ce geste !

Temari: (la relâche) Tu ne feras rien de méchant. Gaara-sama veut te sauver pour que tu restes à ses côtés Ringo-sama.

Faisant un signe de la tête elle inspira et partît pour la chambre de Gaara. Elle voyait flou, se tenant au mur, elle avait la respiration rapide, une main sur le cœur et des sueurs. Elle avança doucement quand arrivé devant la porte du prince, elle s'écroula dos contre le mur.

Ringo: (faiblement) Ga...Gaara-kun...

Une fois allongé, on attend plus que la promise. Mais si celle-ci ne vient pas l'attente est insupportable. Et le jeune prince, n'aime pas attendre, il s'écarta de la fenêtre pour ouvrir la porte. Son regard s'arrêta sur une masse ténébreuse, ouvrant grand les yeux, il se précipita vers la jeune femme.

Gaara: (la secoue) Ringo-chan...Ringo-chan ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu as intérêt à te réveiller !

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour rencontrer les vert-eaux de Gaara. Elle leva la main pour la poser sur la joue du roux. Celui-ci la serra, il ferma les yeux, il n'aimait pas voir son amour aussi blanche. Cela lui rappelait leur première rencontre, dans un lit aux draps blanc, où seuls les cheveux noirs ébène gâchaient le constat de la blancheur.

Gaara: (ouvre sa chemise) Mors moi.

Ringo: (faiblement) Mais...le rituel ?

Gaara: (hausse la voix) Au diable le rituel ! Je préfère le perdre lui que toi ! Mors moi au cœur, dépêche toi !

Ringo: (dégage la chemise) Très bien.

Dès que son visage fut vers le torse du jeune prince, la brune ouvrit la bouche où des crocs se firent voir, elle les planta rapidement dans la poitrine du jeune roux. Celui-ci avait la main dans les cheveux de Ringo, il les serra sous la douleur.

Gaara: (lui caresse la nuque) Il va falloir que tu récupères...ensuite tu connais la suite, il faut que moi aussi je te morde au cœur.

Le sang de Gaara coulait dans la bouche de la brune, elle serrait le pan de sa chemise tellement le goût était fort. Elle voulait mainte fois retirer ses crocs mais, il l'obligeait à continuer.

Ringo: (recule) Non...je...je ne peux pas continuer.

Gaara: (la prend par les épaules) Continue, tu ne dois pas t'arrêter, il est encore plus pâle qu'avant !

Ringo: (détourne la tête) Je t'en pris, je ne veux pas plus...

Gaara: Si tu ne le bois pas, je t'en donnerais de force.

Ringo: Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te mordre au cou comme à chaque victime ?

Gaara: (lui caresse la joue) Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Nous sommes tout deux des vampires de sang pur. Si tu me mors au cou, cela ne te fera rien, si tu veux récupérer des forces tu dois mordre mon cœur.

Elle ferma les yeux, des larmes aux coins des yeux et elle planta ses crocs. Continuant de boire le sang du prince, alors que lui, la serrait dans ses bras. Il voulait tout faire pour elle, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, il l'aimait trop. Deux vampires sont corrects, mais humain et vampire, c'est interdit par le grand conseil. Quand il la sentît reprendre des couleurs, il lui déclara que cela suffisait.

Gaara: (détache la ceinture du kimono) A mon tour.

Ringo: Oui.

Il ouvrit la bouche et planta ses crocs dans la chaire de la brune qui cria en jetant la tête en arrière. A comparé de Gaara, la doyenne avait plus mal que le prince, n'étant pas habituée à se faire mordre sur la poitrine et au cœur, cela lui donnait une sensation étrange dans le corps.

Ringo: Ga...Gaara-sama...

Il avait les yeux rouges, toujours en buvant le sang de Ringo, s'agrippant à son kimono, il sentait le sang de la brune dans sa bouche. Il l'avait toujours trouvé exquis, il voulait le boire chaque jour, chaque mois, chaque année.

Ringo: Gaara...stop...tu vas...tu vas me vidé de mes forces.

Il but une dernière goutte, pour ensuite se retirer. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouge, il mit la tête de Ringo sur le côté et planta ses crocs dans le cou de la brune qui serra les dents. Celle-ci s'agrippa à la chemise du prince, elle le griffait dans le dos, quand elle sentit comme le propre sang de Gaara la bruler, elle hurla.

Il se retira satisfait du résultat, elle avait plus de force qu'avant et son teint était redevenu pâle comme une porcelaine. Il passa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux, il se pencha et goutta à ses lèvres.

Ringo: (se relève) Maintenant que l'union du sang est faite...il nous manque plus que l'union du corps.

Gaara: (ferme sa chemise) Exacte...mais celle-ci nous la feront demain.

Ringo: (regarde le plafond) Ne faut-il pas le faire au clair de lune ?

Il la regarda étonner, la brune lui tira la langue, pour ensuite par tir avec un sourire. Il soupira, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux...il avait vraiment de la chance, il se releva et fit le chemin pour sortir, il avait faim tout à coup. Mais il ne voulait que le sang de la princesse, car l'union du sang fait, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient mari et femme. A cette penser, il soupira de bien être en s'étirant, pour ensuite disparaitre dans la nuit noir. Mais il aimera encore plus l'union du corps qui se passera le lendemain soir, il en avait grand hâte.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Ringo se réveilla en pleine forme. Le soleil filtrait à travers ses rideaux, un sourire gourmant se peignit sur ses lèvres. Ce soir, enfin…enfin elle allait être à Gaara et vis versa. Grand bien lui face, la cérémonie de sang l'avait dégouté. Elle se leva e s'étirant longuement, pourquoi être un vampire est si compliquer. Quand elle passa devant son miroir sur pied, elle s'arrêta. Son image était nue, ses longs cheveux qui s'arrêtaient à l'arrière des genoux.

Ringo: (à son reflet) Tu es pâle !

Le reflet bougea et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, alors que la princesse avait les bras le long du corps. Le visage neutre, alors que le reflet avec le visage rouge de colère.

Reflet: Je suis ton image. C'est TOI qui es pâle. Pas moi.

Ringo: Peut-être, mais comme tu es MOI. TU es aussi pâle.

Reflet: Bah voit où la mort nous à menez.

Ringo: (enfile une longue chemise) Ouais…je vois où elle m'a mené.

Elle commençait même à regretter d'être un vampire. Elle passa devant le bureau de Gaara, il n'était pas à l'intérieur, des feuilles, des dossiers étaient sur. Elle y entra mais resta devant le meuble en chêne. Elle le contourna pour s'assoir sur le grand fauteuil en cuir noir.

Ringo: (soupire) Je commence à en avoir assez.

Reflet: (apparait sur le miroir du bureau) Tu avais le choix entre mourir et devenir vampire.

Ringo: (frustrer) Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire un choix. Je devais mourir, c'était le signe du destin.

Reflet: Quel destin ! Le seigneur que tu priais n'a même pas réussis à exaucé ton vœu le plus cher. N'était-il pas de revoir ta mère ? Ton père souriant avec sa famille ? Et voilà le résultat. Année après années, siècle après siècle, il vieillissait et regardait d'un regard de haine, sa propre fille rester jeune.

Ringo: (soupire) Il voulait que Gaara me guérisse, pas qu'il me tue directement en me mordant dans la nuque.

Reflet: Tu avais fais ton choix. Et Gaara avait accepté, il n'aurait pas sut que tu serais tentatrice pour avoir du sang.

Ringo: (se lève) J'ai faim, j'ai soif, je dois me nourrir. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des sentiments quelquonque. La mort m'a retiré mon cœur…je ne respire que par plaisir.

Soudain, les sens de la brune furent en émoi. Quelqu'un saignait, et elle reconnu cette odeur de sang, c'était Temari, mais…comment. Prise de colère, elle partit en courant hors du bureau pour aller dans la chambre de la jeune blonde. Et ce qu'elle en pensait ce confirmait, un des fils de Gaara était entré dans la chambre de sa fille et faisait un rituel de sang. Les iris soudainement rouge sang, elle l'attrapa par la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Ringo: Comment oses-tu ?

Temari: (se tient la gorge) Ringo-sama…ce…ce n'est pas…

Ringo: Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je l'ai senti du bureau de Gaara.

Temari: N…non, ce…c'est…

Gaara: (arrive) Ringo, écarte-toi !

Elle tourna le regard vers lui, et fut étonné de voir celui qu'elle devait tenir aux côtés de Gaara. La brune tourna le regard vers la personne, celle-ci leva la main et l'abattit sur la joue de la brune. Du sang coulait sur une grosse entaille.

Gaara: (retient les filles) Non ! Ne bouger pas !

Ino: Mais…Ringo-sama !

Sasuke: Elle va régler cela !

Hinata: (main sur l'épaule d'Ino) C'est vrai. Ringo-sama déteste qu'on s'en prenne à l'une d'entre nous.

Ino: Mais…

Sakura: Fais lui confiance Ino-chan.

La blonde regarda inquiète son amie qui avait les bras croiser. Elle reporta son regard sur sa maitresse qui avait toujours la tête sur le côté. L'ennemi eut un sourire froid, et donna un grand coup de genoux dans le ventre de la brune. Celle-ci le lâcha, surprise du coup.

Temari: Ringo-sama !

La doyenne tourna la tête, qui que se soit, il ne le laisserait pas prendre une de ses filles. Résolue à gagner et terminer cette bataille, elle lui sauta dessus pour le projeter plus loin. Ringo était près de Temari et l'aida à se relever.

Ringo: (la pousse) Va vers les autres !

Temari: (inquiète) Mais…et vous Ringo-sama ?

Ringo: (sourit) J'm'en débarrasse et je reviens.

Gaara: Laisse-moi…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'un loup sauta sur Ringo qui l'intercepta pour ensuite faire un roulé boulé. Elle avait attrapé l'animal par la gorge alors qu'il claquait de la mâchoire pour la toucher. Puis elle lui donna un coup de poing qui assomma à moitié le loup et fut propulser contre un mur sous un couinement.

Temari: Ringo-sama…

Ringo: Sortez !

Gaara: Ringo….

Ringo: (les yeux rouges) Je m'en occupe. Sortez !

A contrecœur, le roux fit sortir tout le monde. Mais Temari était la seule qui ne bougeait pas. Le loup revenait à la charge sur Ringo qui, déstabiliser par la fenêtre, passa en travers l'animal ave elle. Une fois dehors, elle se transforma en panthère. Gaara alla vers la fenêtre pour suivre le combat la panthère menait la bataille. Mordant le loup qui couinait, elle plantait ses griffes dans les flans du loup qui hurlait.

Gaara: Ringo…arrête !

Mais rien ne fit, elle plaqua le loup au sol, maintenant de sa grosse patte le menton pour appuyer la tête de l'animal. Elle grognait et pencha la tête pour le mordre, quand un coup de feu se fit entendre. Le roux sursauta, mais fut prit de colère quand la brune hurla. Car surprise de la détonation, elle avait reprit sa forme humaine. Et on lui avait tiré dessus.

Gaara: RINGO…RENTRE TOUT DE SUITE !

Le bras, laissant couler la masse dont elle se nourrit au sol, lui fit mettre un genou à terre. Mais l'odeur alerta plus le roux, qui tremblait. Après avoir gouté son sang, il en devenait accro. Ses dents, devenaient plus pointues que l'accoutumer, ses yeux le brulaient. Il sauta de la fenêtre pour être près de la doyenne. Lui prenant le bras blessé, il en retira la balle ce qui fit crier la brune. Elle était encore chaude, et le roux essayait de se contrôler.

Gaara: Ri…Ringo…je…je ne peux pas…

Ringo: (mains sur ses joues) Résiste !

Gaara: (ferme les yeux) J'essaye…mais je n'y arrive pas… il me faut…ton sang !

Ringo: (approche son visage) Résiste ! Résiste Gaara ! Pour moi ! Pour toi ! Pour nous. Résiste bon sang.

Gaara: (lui met la tête en arrière) [c=#8a82ce] Je n'y arrive pas.

Ringo: Noon ! Arrête !

Trop tard, il planta ses crocs dans la chaire du cou. La même sensation qu'il y a des siècles revenait en mémoire à la brune. Elle pleurait, quand Gaara l'avait mordu, elle n'avait donné aucun mouvement de rébellion. Mais…elle n'avait pas eut peur non plus quand elle avait découvert que c'était un vampire. Elle le voulait, pas d'autre, mais lui…Elle leva les bras, un était dans le dos de Gaara et serrait sa chemise, l'autre, était dans sa nuque, et exerçait une caresse.

Ringo: Ne m'abandonne pas Gaara…Résiste !

Pour Gaara, il revivait le jour où on l'avait transformé en vampire pour la première fois. Il serra fort les yeux, il n'avait été qu'un gosse bon sang ! Il avait peut-être grandit pour avoir cette apparence, il était encore plus vieux que la doyenne. Et Ringo, à peine les yeux poser sur elle, qu'il avait été frappé en plein cœur. Sa peau pâle, montrait un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Elle avait fait le bonheur de ses amis, de sa famille. Convoité par plusieurs hommes, demander plus d'une fois en mariage, mais elle ne voulait pas. Attendant le bon, puis à 20 ans, elle eut été prise d'une maladie qui avait causé sa mort. Une aussi belle créature avait besoin de lui, tout comme il avait besoin d'elle.

Se réveillant soudain, il lâcha la brune. Les yeux du roux s'accrochait au onyx, elle pleurait, son bras était guérit. Elle lui souriait pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle le serra. Comment devait-il prendre ce geste ? Il l'avait entendu, il avait entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit… « Ne m'abandonne pas ! » Il n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Il resserra ses bras autours du corps de la brune et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Gaara: Je…Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas sut me contrôle.

Ringo: (mains sur ses joues) Tu as retrouvé ta lucidité Gaara…c'est tout ce qui me préoccupe.

Gaara: (sourit au coin) Je suis un vampire ne l'oublie pas.

Ringo: (sourit et lui donne un coup sur le torse) Macho en plus.

Elle se leva et lui tira les mains. Une fois lever, Gaara vit une lueur dans le regard de la brune. Cette étincelle le réveilla en entier, la brune l'attira à elle, posa ses mains sur le torse de Gaara.

Ringo: Pourquoi attendre ?

Gaara: (essaye de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux) Attendre quoi ?

Ringo: Regarde-moi Gaara.

Non ! Résiste Gaara, ne regarde pas ses yeux. Tu ne pourras plus te contrôlé après. Une pression sur son torse le fit grimacer, il baissa le regard, les ongles de Ringo entrait dans sa chaire. Il la fixait ensuite, elle avait les yeux d'un rouge très sang. Il s'écarta aussi tôt, mais elle fonça sur lui et commença à lui donner des coups pour le toucher. Gaara les esquiva du mieux qu'il put.

Gaara: (lui attrape les poignets) Enfin Ringo, calme-toi !

Ringo: Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me déteste à ce point !

Gaara: (hausse le ton) Parce que tu crois que je te déteste ?

Ringo: Oui. Tu me déteste ! Même bien avant de boire mon sang tu me détestais. Je faisais exprès…exprès…

Gaara: (fronce les sourcils) Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais exprès ?

Ringo: Avec mes proies. Je…Je ne leurs faisais rien, qui pouvait me faire regretter.

Gaara: (tremble de rage) Rien qui te ferait regretter ! Tu les manipulais Ringo, comme ceux de ton époque, comme tous ceux qui ton demander en mariage.

Ringo: Je n'avais que 16 ans. Je n'aurais pas sut qu'il me restait que 4 ans à vivre. Je n'avais pas lut l'avenir pour savoir que j'allais succomber à la maladie.

Gaara: (soupire) Une grippe espagnole est mortel Ringo.

Ringo: (détourne le regard) Parfois…je me dis que j'aurais préférer mourir pour laisser mon corps au scientifique et médecin de mon époque.

Gaara: (se fige) Tu…tu ne voulais pas être vampire ? Tu ne l'as jamais souhaité ?

Ringo: Il m'arrive encore de me dire que ma vie serait vraiment éteinte si nos routes ne s'étaient pas croiser. Mais…je préfèrerais mille souffrances en tant que vampire, que mille souffrance en tant qu'humaine.

Gaara: (fronce les sourcils) Qu'essaies-tu de me dire Ringo ?

Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. La lueur qui était dans ses onyx, y était encore. Sans rien voir, elle tira sur le pan de sa chemise, et le roux se retrouva bouche contre celle de la brune. Elle se colla étroitement à lui, collant sa poitrine au large torse de son compagnon. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Gaara qui se redressa en la serrant, lui faisant quitté le sol, du à la petite taille de la doyenne.

Gaara: Quand crois-tu pouvoir faire l'union du corps Ringo ?

Ringo: (son front contre le sien) Se soir ! Pas un jour de plus, je ne pourrais pas supporter…j'attends cela depuis des siècles.

Gaara: (lui lèche le cou) Pourtant, tu te régalais de tes proies.

Ringo: (ferme les yeux) Jouer avec elle, me permettait de ne pas penser à ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble. (Ouvre les yeux et le fixe) Sais-tu que…deux vampires au corps érotique est très…excitant ?

Gaara: (la colle plus étroitement contre lui) Je n'attends que cela…depuis plus de 200 ans.

Avec un sourire, elle lui caressa la joue du revers du doigt. Il la reposa au sol, et ils rentraient dans le manoir. Un bruissement ce faisait entendre non loin, stoppant la brune, et le roux qui lui tenait la main. Celui-ci la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Gaara: Quelque chose ne va pas Ringo ?

Ringo: (lui sourit) J'ai du rêver. J'ai cru un moment que quelqu'un nous espionnait.

Gaara: (presse la pression de ses doigts) Rentrons.

Elle le suivit en regardant que tu dois de l'œil la forêt qui était derrière le manoir. Les loups étaient leur pire ennemi. Elle sentait leur odeur pestilentielle tout autour de la verdure. Quelle horreur ! Elle devait la cacher à Gaara, mais, elle se doutait qu'il l'avait déjà sentit. Rien qu'à voir comment son front était plissé, il retenait sa respiration. Mais…elle ne voulait pas que ce soit le soir de l'union. Il fallait attendre. Attendre avant ce combat qu'elle et les autres vampires devront faires, c'est leur territoire, et pas le leur. Mais avant, la préparation, doit commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils y étaient enfin, l'union qu'ils attendaient allait enfin avoir lieu. Alors qu'on la préparait, Ringo repensait à son époque. Aux robes à décolleté plongeant du dix-neuvième siècle, ce que les femmes avaient pour plaire aux hommes. Elle se souvenait de se jeune homme dont elle avait été amoureuse, mais qui est mort, dans ses bras. Un regard nostalgique se peigna dans sur son visage alors que ses domestiques l'habillait avec toute couleur évoquant l'amour.

_1826 : Port de la Baie de Tôkyô_

Portant une robe blanche, au corset montant, Ringo Fuyu de Willebroek, attendait son ami sur le port de Tôkyô. Son ombrelle, au dessus de sa chevelure sombre attachée en une natte sur son épaule gauche, la protégeait du soleil. Regardant l'horizon dans l'espoir de voir le galion qui revenait des mers du sud, elle soupira. Rien, pas une voile, pas un mât en vue. Elle tourna les talons en soulevant sa longue jupe et sauta par-dessus une petite flaque d'eau.

… : Ringo !

Se tournant doucement, la brune vit son ami arrivé en courant vers elle. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était beau à en couper le souffle. Sa peau halée montrait son voyage à bord d'un bateau, ses cheveux d'un blond satiné faisaient ressortir sa peau et ses yeux verts. Elle se sentit même rougir quand elle se souvenait que le sourire qu'il avait lui était destiner.

Ringo: (rougit) O…Ohayo Taiyô.

Taiyô: (la fait tournée dans ses bras) Si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir.

Ringo: (rougit) C'est…c'est vrai ?

Taiyô: Oui. Je suis revenu pour faire une offre à ton père.

Ringo: (étonné) Papa ? Mais…pourquoi ?

Taiyô: (clin d'œil) Tu le seras bientôt ma chérie. (Lui prend la main) Viens !

Ringo: Attends ! Taiyô !

Arrivé au manoir Fuyu, la jeune fille était dans le salon à se demander pourquoi son ami voulait voir son père, et surtout quelle était cette offre ? Debout près de la fenêtre, elle regardait les arbres danser. Elle était toujours émerveiller de voir les pétales de cerisier voler. Puis, elle entendit des voix, son père semblait heureux, ainsi qu'une autre, qui était celle de son meilleur ami.

Chiba: (ouvre les porte de son bureau avec un large sourire) C'est parfais ! Nous commencerons la célébration dans une semaine. Je dois me rendre en Amérique pour un voyage d'affaire. Ah ma fille, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

Ringo: (étonné) Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Chiba: (la prend dans ses bras) Tu le seras bien assez tôt ma fille. En attendant, va montrer la chambre à ton ami.

Ringo: Bien. (Sourit à Taiyô) Suis-moi.

Elle passa devant lui et il la suivit. Des questions plein la tête, qu'est-ce que Taiyô avait put dire à son père pour qu'il soit heureux comme cela ? Elle réfléchissait toujours en arrivant devant la chambre qu'il avait utilisé depuis ses 15 années.

Ringo: (se tourne vers lui) Voilà ! Ta chambre n'a pas changé Taiyô. Tes affaires sont toujours au même endroit.

Taiyô: (la prend dans ses bras) C'est très gentil à toi Ringo. Me feras-tu le plaisir de rentrer avec moi ?

Ringo: (rougit) Je…Je ne sais pas si…

Taiyô: (lui prend le menton) S'il te plait !

Elle avait affirmé. Rentrant dans la chambre, le jeune blond la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il le rejoignit en lui tenant la main. Ils parlaient de chose et d'autre, jusqu'à ce que Taiyô se mette à caresser la joue de la brune.

Taiyô: (replace une mèche derrière l'oreille de Ringo) C'est un crime de t'avoir fait aussi belle Ringo. Si tu savais combien j'ai voulut toucher ta peau.

Ringo: (alors qu'il l'allonge) Ta…Taiyô, que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Taiyô: Un an en mer sans avoir de nouvelle de toi…sa ma tuer.

Ringo: Que…de quoi avez-vous parlés papa et toi ?

Taiyô: De mariage.

Mariage ? Il allait se marier, et elle n'était pas au courant ! Une larme de trahison coula le long de sa joue, mais il l'effaça de son indexe. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer, il lui souriait. Une étincelle était dans son regard, il se pencha doucement et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser. D'abord étonné, elle avait les yeux grand ouvert, mais elle avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps qu'elle ferma les yeux lentement pour savourer les lèvres de son ami.

Ringo: (le repousse légèrement) Ta…Taiyô, s'il te plait…

Taiyô: Laisse-moi faire…je t'en pris. Depuis quatre ans je rêve t'avoir tes lèvres, ton corps, ton innocence ! Je t'en pris Ringo, tu connais tout de moi. Et moi je connais tout de toi.

Ringo: D'accord.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il lui avait retiré tous les tissus qu'elle avait sur elle. Son corps nu était à la vue du jeune homme. Celui-ci était émerveiller, sa beau de porcelaine était si belle, qu'on en aurait dit du satin, sa poitrine était si parfaite qu'elle n'avait qu'un défaut. Les mamelons roses qui y trônaient, le visage de la jeune femme devant lui était légèrement rouge de gêne. Il se releva et enleva lui aussi ses vêtements. Lui aussi, son corps était parfait, bronzer de la tête au pied, Ringo en rougit, elle avait un minimum de pudeur. Puis, il la souleva doucement pour la mettre sous les draps, et il la rejoignit.

Taiyô: Es-tu prête ?

Ringo: Oui.

Mais alors qu'il allait entrer en elle. La porte s'ouvrit le père de la jeune fille était rouge de colère, il saisit le jeune homme par le bras, l'obligeant à quitté le lit, sa fille prenait les draps pour se cacher. Chiba donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac du blond, qui tomba à genoux au sol.

Chiba: Comment osez-vous ! Avant votre mariage, avant la noce ! Je refuse cela ! Ringo, va dans ta chambre.

Ringo: Mais…papa !

Chiba: Dépêche-toi…et prend tes affaires.

La gorge noué, elle remit ses vêtements et partit non sans un regard inquiet pour le blond qui lui souriait faiblement. Elle était dans sa chambre pendant trop longtemps, n'en sortait pas pour manger. Et un jour, ce fut le pire de tous. Il pleuvait se jour de marcher, elle était sortit avec sa domestique personnelle qui lui parlait, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Et pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, elle était partit hors de vue. Son ombrelle au dessus de sa tête elle voyait les gros nuages arrivées.

… : Ringo…

Elle avait sursauté et c'était retourner, Taiyô était devant elle. La brune laissa tomber son ombrelle pour aller dans les bras de son ami qui la serra dans ses bras. Elle pleurait en prenant son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasser, l'embrasser avidement. Elle ne voulait plus le quitté.

Ringo: Je t'aime Taiyô.

Taiyô: Moi aussi Ringo. Je ne peux pas m'empêchez de penser à ce que serait ma vie si tu n'étais pas là.

Ringo: Marions-nous Taiyô ! Je ne veux plus être loin de toi.

Taiyô: Je sais…Enfuyons-nous ! Tout les deux, nous pourrons être heureux, nous aurons des enfants.

Ringo: (pleure de joie) Oh oui…oui mon amour. Emmènes-moi loin avec toi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Taiyô: (lui caresse la joue) Jamais tu…

Il s'immobilisa de tout son corps. Ringo ne comprenait pas, il tomba en avant, elle fut obliger de le retenir. Elle l'appelait désespérément, mais rien, puis sa main fut visqueuse. Elle la regarda et ouvrit les yeux d'horreur du sang.

Ringo: Non, non…Taiyô ! Je t'en pris…pas ça !

Taiyô: Ringo…

Ringo: (l'allonge) Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas. Je ne suis rien sans toi.

Taiyô: (lui caresse la joue) Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai pus connaitre Ringo.

Ringo: (les mains pleines de sang et touche le visage du jeune homme) Tu…tu vas t'en sortir. Je t'en pris résiste à ça ! (L'embrasse) Ne me laisse pas seule.

Taiyô: (commence à fermer les yeux) Je suis…désolé, ma Ringo.

Ringo: (lui tapote les joues en pleure) Non…NON, TAIYÔ ! RESTE AVEC MOI !

Aucune réponse, il était là, inerte devant elle, la pluie s'abattit sur eux, la chevelure blonde plaquer contre le front et elle ses cheveux qui se détachaient. Elle regardait horrifier ses mains, elle était pleine de sang. Le sang du seul homme qu'elle n'est jamais aimée. Elle hurla son chagrin, en pleurant sur le corps de son amant, en pleurant ce qu'elle n'avait jamais put vivre avec lui. Elle pleura toute sa douleur amère.

_Toc…Toc… _

Se réveillant, Ringo sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses joues. Ses larmes de douleur étaient de retour, elle les effaça de ses doigts. On retoqua à sa porte et une domestique lui dit que Gaara l'attendait. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, son kimono noir lui dénudait une épaule, laissant la morsure que Gaara avait fait des siècles plus tôt à la liberté. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du roux.

Dans celle-ci, le même roux regardait par la fenêtre. Un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, sa Ringo sera enfin à lui. Il avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps, à chaque pleine lune, ou nouvelle lune, il attendait qu'elle se glisse dans ses draps. Puis, son souris s'effaça, pour laisser place à un regard nostalgique. Il repensait…encore à sa première transformation en vampire et sa dernière. Il n'avait que 12 ans quand il fut transformé ainsi. Levant les yeux pour regarder les étoiles, il repensait au vampire qui l'avait transformé.

_1812 : Forêt de Dain dans la région de Fukuoka_

Chevauchant un cheval de couleur noir, Gaara fait la course contre une femme plus âgée que lui. Il tourna la tête et un sourire vainquant s'y peignit. Le cheval marron qui le suivait était très capricieux, ce que la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves remarqua pleinement.

… : Reste tranquille saleté de canasson.

Avec un rire il fit tourner sa monture pour ensuite sauté à terre et calmé le canasson qui était nerveux. Gaara attrapa la bride et caressa le nez du cheval, qui respirait fortement en tapant du sabot contre le sol.

Gaara: Calme Izumi. Là ! (sourit à la jeune femme) Alors Hoshiyo, comment as-tu trouvé cette balade ?

Hoshiyo : (descend à terre) Très bien Gaara. Tu m'attends une minute, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger.

Gaara: (montre un fourrer) Il y a des baies dans… (Se tourne vers elle) se fourrer. Hoshiyo ?

La jeune femme avait disparut. Il haussa les épaules et attrapa les reines de son cheval pour aller vers une rivière. Les laissant boire tranquillement, il plongea la tête dans l'eau pour se rafraichir. La chaleur du soleil était géniale. Son cheval entra dans l'eau pour se mouiller les sabots, alors que le second avait disparut. S'en rendant compte, il se redressa et sans rien comprendre, tomba habiller dans l'eau.

Gaara: (remonte à la surface) Qu'est-ce que…

La jument marron hennissait comme si elle se moquait. Revenant sur la terre ferme, il enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant que le bas. Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'eau de ses mèches de cheveux. Un craquement d'une brindille sèche, le fit se figer, il se tourna lentement pour gaité l'autre rive. Ce n'était qu'un loup, il soupira de soulagement. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car l'animal fonça droit sur lui. Le roux était impressionné par la taille de l'animal, mais effrayer.

Hoshiyo : (arrive en courant) Gaara ! Baisse-toi !

Gaara: euh…d'accord !

Voyant le loup sauté par-dessus lui, il se baissa pour ensuite être face contre terre. Quand il tourna la tête pour voir son amie, il vit à la place, une grande lionne qui mordait à la clavicule le loup et l'arracher. Le roux recula pour ensuite sentir qu'il avait buté contre quelque chose. Levant la tête il vit un autre loup géant. Effrayer il se releva pour partir en courant, mais, de sa grosse patte, il lui griffa le dos. Des éclaboussures de sang jaillissaient de son dos, ce liquide visqueux coula de son dos et se rependit sur le sol en petite goutte.

Gaara: (sa vue devint flou) Ho…shiyo…

La lionne eut les pupilles qui devenaient rouge sang, elle sentait l'odeur. Depuis qu'elle avait connu se jeune garçon il y a deux ans, son sang l'ensorcelait, maintenant, elle le sentait clairement. Son apparence redevenait humaine.

Hoshiyo: (pleure) Gaara…

Ecartant les jambes et les bras, au point de faire une croix humaine, elle serrait les dents pour ensuite hurler de douleur. Une onde de choc balaya, son adversaire, les yeux rouge et noir, elle couru comme une flèche, pour donner un coup de poing dans la gueule de l'animal, qui se retrouva à terre. Elle l'immobilisa en entourant de lianes épineuses qui lui rentraient dans la chaire pour le maintenir au sol. Puis, s'élevant en sautant dans les airs, elle descendit comme une météorite et donne un coup de pieds dans la cache-thoracique du loup qui la brisa sur le coup, créant un cratère sous la bête. Une fois que le loup piégé fut mort, elle tourna le regard vers les autres. Ils reculaient le visage effrayé et repartaient dans la forêt. Elle avança vers Gaara, dont le corps baignait dans une grosse marre de sang, les larmes coulant de ses yeux, elle s'agenouilla vers lui, pour le retourner et regarder son visage.

Hoshiyo : Gaara…réveille-toi ! Je t'en pris.

Mais rien, son cœur battait faiblement, et le cœur de la vampire lui oppressait…du sang, elle était couverte de sang. Elle regarda sa main tremblante, et elle l'apporta à ses lèvres. Elle ne lécha qu'un doigt, mais ce fut trop. Le gout du sang de Gaara était si chaud, elle sentait ses canines se montrer toute seule. Elle risqua un œil au blesser, et avec un petit sourire, dégagea le front des mèches de cheveux qui le lui barrait.

Hoshiyo : Tu seras de bientôt sur pied Gaara. Fais-moi confiance…

Elle lui baisa le front, alors que ses larmes allèrent s'écraser sur les joues du roux. Elle le souleva doucement, et la tête de Gaara bascula en arrière, elle ouvrit la bouche et y planta avec force ses crocs dans la gorge de son ami. Elle ressentait les effets secondaires, elle ferma fort les yeux, alors que le poison qui permettait de transformer un humain en vampire entrait dans tout le corps du roux. Celui-ci commençait à ouvrir les yeux, mais hurla de douleur en sentant d'une les crocs de son amie et le poison dans son organisme. Il s'accrocha à la chemise qu'elle portait, il en ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Quelque chose lui brulait dans son dos, et il sentit quelque chose pousser dans sa bouche. Son cœur était froid, il en avait du mal à respirer.

Gaara: Ho…Hoshiyo!

Une fois que la jeune mauve eut sentit tout le poison dans le corps de Gaara, elle se retira. Sa bouche était pleine de sang, le roux la regardait, avec des yeux rouges, n'arrivant plus à respirer convenablement. Son corps était prit de spasme du au poison, Hoshiyo le maintenait au sol du à ses lianes de ronces. Une fois que les sursauts de son corps eut fini. Gaara ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans une chambre, il regardait de partout, mais personne. Juste ses parents, et les infirmières. Mais aucune trace d'Hoshiyo.

Gaara: Où…Où est Hoshiyo ?

Père: Mon fils…Hoshiyo nous à quitté.

Gaara: (se redresse doucement) Où est-elle partie ?

Père: Gaara…Hoshiyo…Hoshiyo est morte.

Le temps qu'il assimile la nouvelle de la mort de la jeune vampire, les proches de Gaara succombait petit à petit. Il avait fouillé mainte fois la chambre d'Hoshiyo, il en avait vue, se qu'elle était. Un vampire de sang pure, la princesse des vampires et lui…il était le prince. Le premier Humain à avoir été mordu par ses monstres buveurs de sang. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait la vie, et être immortel était un régale.

_Sasuke: Gaara-sempai, Ringo-sama vous attend !_

Il se tourna vers son fils, et lui fit un signe. Oui, il aimait la vie immortelle. Car si Hoshiyo ne l'avait pas transformé en vampire, jamais il n'aurait connu cette merveilleuse femme qui était sa partenaire reproductrice. Avec un sourire, il alla dans sa chambre où au milieu de la pièce se trouvait la brune qui fixait les étoiles. Il referma la porte, près à passé à l'acte.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Ringo vit Gaara entré dans son espace, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Son yukata noir laissait voir son large torse, il avait un bras croisé à l'intérieur. Ses mèches de cheveux barraient son front pour aller sur ses cils. Elle ferma un moment les yeux, il fallait que son pauvre cœur de mort se calme, mais pour la première fois, l'image de son fiancé mort baignant dans son sang lui revenait en mémoire.

Ringo: Non…

Gaara: Ringo, que ce passe-t-il ?

Ringo: (main sur ses yeux) Ri…Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Gaara: (en face d'elle) Regarde-moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il essayait de lui dans son esprit. Peine perdu, il n'y trouvera que des horreurs. Avec délicatesse, il l'allongea sur le matelas, commençant à l'embrasser, il retira rapidement la grosse ceinture de soie qui trônait autour de la taille de la princesse. Il embrassa son cou en léchant la morsure qu'il lui avait fait à la clavicule. Elle était obliger de ressortir, il ouvrit le kimono, aucun dessus, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il mordilla un peu la peau du cou, faisant lâcher un gémissement à sa partenaire. Le délaissant, il descendit vers sa poitrine, il cicatrise, des deux marques de son dernier passage, était fermer. Il posa ses mains sur les dunes pâles de la jeune femme, pinça de ses doigts les deux bous qui se durcissaient, faisant cambrer au passage la brune. Il en souriait.

Ringo devenait folle, jamais on ne l'avait touché ainsi, même son fiancé n'avait pas réussit à la faire chavirer de la sorte. Les lèvres de Gaara prirent la place des doigts, il pinça ses pointes, des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. Elle leva les bras pour les mettre au dessus de sa tête et se tenir au coussin, elle n'allait pas tenir si cela continuait. Une main caressa sa taille, et descendit, caressant ses hanches, son ventre et arriva à destination.

Les jambes de la princesse étaient fermer, mais il glissa sa main entre pour toucher l'objet de ses désirs. La brune ferma encore plus les jambes pour ne lui laisser aucun passage. Fronçant les sourcils avec un sourire carnassier, le prince laissa la dune de chaire pâle pour se mettre à genoux. Il attrapa de ses deux mains chaque genou pour ensuite ouvrir violemment les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Ringo: Gaara…

Gaara: Dans l'union d'un corps. Le partenaire goute tous le corps de sa compagne !

Ringo: Je le sais mais…

Gaara: Et je me dois de gouter tout ce que ton corps abrite Ringo.

Tout en la regardant, il se pencha, piégea les poignets joints de la brune, et tortura ses lèvres intimes. Elle se cambra alors qu'il souriait. Elle se pinça les lèvres quand un deuxième doigt jouait comme le premier. Puis, elle jeta la tête en arrière, elle sentait malgré elle son bassin suivre les mouvements que Gaara faisait. Il menait la danse, la pénétration de ses doigts étaient délicieuse pour elle, mais elle ouvrit grand les yeux en criant de plaisir, il allait fortement dans ses mouvements.

Ringo: A…Arrête ! Je…je ne peux pas

Gaara: J'attends ça depuis longtemps, j'vais ne pas arrêter maintenant.

Ringo: Y a…trop de sensation…S'il te plait.

Pour toute réponse, il lâcha les poignets de la princesse, pour l'écraser de son corps. Ringo se mordit la lèvre inférieur, Gaara la torturait maintenant au clitoris, sa respiration était saccager, le plaisir monta fort en elle. Elle mit ses mains dans les cheveux du roux et tira gentiment sur ses mèches, alors que la jouissance l'emportait. Gaara se redressa, pour voir clairement le visage de sa belle.

Gaara: (lui chuchote à l'oreille) Donne la moi ma douce.

Ringo: (tremble de désir) Arrête…je ne peux pas faire cela !

Mais elle ouvrit grand les yeux, elle la sentait. Son bas-ventre se gonfla et son ventre se contracta. Elle cria en serrant les jambes, Gaara eut un sourire pour enlever ses doigts. Il tourna le visage de Ringo dans le but de la regarder, son sourire carnassier était toujours sur ses lèvres.

Gaara: Tu veux goutter ta jouissance mon amour ?

Ringo: Ne fais…

Elle regarda le doigt de Gaara dessiner ses lèvres, puis il se pencha pour les lécher tout en enlevant le liquidé de jouissance qu'il avait mit, et devant le regard fiévreux de sa compagne, il les lécha, les canines un peu présente. Puis il posa une main sur le cou de Ringo et l'embrassa fortement, tout en la re-pénétrant de ses doigts gourmant. Il lâcha sa bouche, et elle cria encore et encore de jouissance. Le roux ne pouvait qu'être comblé. Puis, il la retourna, et lui arracha le kimono, la mettant à nu face à lui.

Ringo: Ga…Gaara…

Gaara: Tu es magnifique !

Il commença à embrasser la nuque, à lécher les épaules, et descendre lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il releva doucement le postérieur de la princesse, qui se laissa faire, puis, avec ses doigts rejoua avec son intimité. Elle poussa un petit gémissement pour l'incité à faire sa torture. Il entra d'abord un doigt qui montait et descendait, puis il le retira. Il eut un sourire, un filet de bave était encore présent.

Gaara: Es-tu prête pour m'accueillir princesse ?

Ringo: Oui…oui, vas-y !

Gaara: (souris mesquin) Que tu es désireuse mon ange déchu.

Ringo: (se retourne pour nouer se jambes) [c=#8a82ce] C'est ta faute. C'est toi qui m'a mit dans cette état de plaisir. Maintenant, votre seigneurie, venez…Je vous accueille à bras ouvert.

Gaara: (la soulève) Je le savais déjà.

Il la plaqua contre la porte, le matelas sera pour plus tard. Ringo passa ses mains sur le torse de Gaara pour tracer tout ses muscles du bous des doigts. Désireuse de faire plus, elle gigota, il la lâcha à contrecœur et en faisant une moue. Un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres, la brune lui lécha le cou pour ensuite embrasser chaque parcelle du torse de son amant. Elle descendait lentement, arrivant au bas-ventre. Elle décrocha la ceinture de maintient pour ensuite baisser enlever le bas du yukata en le jetant plus loin.

Gaara: (la regarde désireux) Que vas-tu faire maintenant ma belle ?

Ringo: Se que je peux.

La brune se releva doucement, pour se coller contre le corps nu du prince. Le regard de celui-ci reflétait l'envi. Elle l'embrassa, puis une main sur le torse, l'autre descendit pour prendre en main l'érection du roux, qui poussa un juron dans la bouche de la brune. Contente de son coup, elle commença à faire des mouvements sur le sexe de son partenaire.

Gaara: (contrôle un gémissement) C'est…un coup bas.

Ringo: (lui souffle à l'oreille) Mais j'adore…

Elle se baissa après avoir léché l'oreille du roux. Il ferma les yeux, alors que la brune commençait à lécher le gland de son pénis. Il poussa enfin son gémissement, Ringo souriait, puis, elle prit l'érection de son amant dans sa bouche. Il jeta la tête en arrière, même en ayant le membre du sexe fort dans sa bouche, elle les rendait fou. De sa langue, elle taquinait encore son gland.

Gaara: Ri…Princesse, dépêche-toi !

Alors qu'elle faisait son va et vient, tout en le torturant, Gaara agrippa les cheveux de la brune et tira doucement dessus, en ayant la tête en arrière. Il avait un gémissement rauque et la bouche de la doyenne fut remplie. Elle retira l'objet de son désir et plaisir pour avaler le contenu de sa bouche. Elle re-lécha l'érection du prince en le nettoyant. Puis n'en pouvant plus, Gaara l'attrapa par les bras et la plaqua contre le mur, il lui souleva une jambe pour quelle soit sur son épaule et il la pénétra sèchement, elle hurla mais il attendit.

Gaara: Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours pure mon amour.

Ringo: Depuis longtemps Gaara.

Gaara: (fronce les sourcils) As-tu eu un autre homme que moi dans ta vie Ringo ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer la jambe qu'elle avait autour de la hanche du roux. Il ne posa pas plus de question, que les gémissements d'envie de sa belle, lui fit commencer leur union. Il entamait de grand va-et-vient, la faisant crier de plaisir. Elle s'accrocha à lui, tel un naufrager à une bouée. La poitrine de la princesse se frottait au torse du prince quand il faisait ses déhanchements. La pointe était durcit, il les malaxa en titillant de deux doigts le mamelon pour ensuite tirer sur le téton.

Ringo: Encore…encore…

Gaara: Tu m'en demande beaucoup mon ange !

Ringo: Encore Gaara…s'il te plait…plus fort !

Il ne s'en pria pas. Mordant le cou de la brune, il la pénétra sèchement, lui faisant lâcher un grand gémissement de plaisir, puis il continua jusqu'à se rependre en elle. Il se retira, et l'emmena à son lit. Il l'allongea sur le ventre et monta le fessier de son amour, il joua de son sexe dur avec l'intimité étroite et humide de la brune. Elle serrait les bras entre ses doigts en, en demandant encore plus. Plaçant son sexe dans l'entré des lèvres, il se pencha en jouant avec le clitoris et la pénétré.

Gaara: Alors princesse…C'est comme cela que tu le veux ? Ou plus fort ?

Ringo: Plus fort…plus fort. S'il te plait…

Gaara: (lui souffle dans l'oreille) A tes ordres.

Il la refit jouir dans un long crie de plaisir, tout en la pénétrant profondément. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Pour elle, ses sensations étaient délicieuses, pour lui, s'était un régale. Le roux commença ses va-et-vient doucement pour l'habituer à cette position, puis, il se redressa, saisit les hanches de la brune et alla plus sauvagement en elle. Mais cela ne la faisait pas crier de douleur, cela la faisait crier de plaisir. Gaara eut un sourire aux lèvres. Ce vampire était une tentatrice né, le conseil veut qu'elle et lui est un héritier, ils ne seront pas déçu.

La brune enfouit son visage dans les draps. Gaara était divin, son corps qui épousait le sien, lui donnait envie de recommencer encore et encore. Elle était accro au corps de Gaara, et le sentir…sentir sa semence en elle, c'était merveilleux. Comment un vampire de son espèce, qui est à peu près de la même époque qu'elle, puisse connaitre toute ses positions pour l'amour ? Elle ne se posa pas plus de question, quand Gaara se retira d'elle pour s'allonger à ses côtés, tout aussi éreinter qu'elle.

Ringo: D'où…d'où connais-tu tout cela pour l'amour ?

Gaara: Nous avons traversé plusieurs époques mon amour. L'Inde était le meilleur endroit pour apprendre les positions du Kamasoutra.

Ringo: Oh…j'ai dû rater se moment.

Gaara: (la prend dans se bras) Cela m'a permis de te montrer, toute les positions.

Ringo: Il le fallait…n'est-ce pas ?

Gaara: De quoi ?

Ringo: L'union du corps…Il était obliger, que je le veuille ou non.

Gaara: C'est exacte. Je sais que tu ne peux pas toujours te focaliser sur ton apparence vampire Ringo, mais nous devons avoir un héritier.

Ringo: (soupire) Je sais… (Touche son bas ventre) Et je crois qu'avec tout ce que tu m'as donné, cela devrait suffire.

Il rigola pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et s'endormir. Ringo le regarda et sourit, elle se blottit dans ses bras, et s'endormit à son tour. Oui, un héritier, qui lui aussi sera vampire de sang pure comme ses parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant que les sangs purs se reposaient de leur union. Le conseil soupira de soulagement. Tout trois se regardaient, pour ensuite replonger dans leur paperasse. Tous trois vêtues d'une cape rouge avec capuche. Celle-ci fut retirée quand l'union du sang eut été faite. Le premier chef - placer à droite - avait les cheveux rouges comme le sang, les yeux marron. Son regard était froid, et son visage neutre. Son bras gauche était accoudé à sa table et sa tête poser dessus. Il regardait la fiche qu'il avait dans la main droite. Le second chef - en partant du premier pour aller à gauche - était blond, les cheveux long, attacher en une queue haute, et une mèche sur le côté gauche, cachant son œil bleu. Son regard à lui était rieur, son visage reflétait aussi cette lueur d'amusement. Le troisième, avait les cheveux longs noir attaché en une queue basse. Ses yeux noir profond ne reflétaient aucun sentiment. Son visage fermé était concentré sur les feuilles devant lui.

Chef 2: (pose subitement ses fiches) Que faisons-nous maintenant que l'union du corps est faite ?

Chef 3: (soupire en poussant les feuilles) J'en sais rien...Itachi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le dite Itachi ne répondit pas, il étai perdu dans ses pensées. Le blond et le roux se regardaient en fronçant ses sourcils, puis le troisième chef claqua des doigts devant le nez du brun qui sursauta un peu.

Itachi : Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez demandé ?

Chef 2: Sasori demandait ce qu'on faisait maintenant.

Itachi : (fronce les sourcils) Il faut qu'on s'occupe de nos ennemis.

Sasori: (croire les bras) Es-tu conscient, que, si nous mettons un pied dans leur territoire, ils nous tranchent la tête ?

Itachi : Je sais, mais… (Se lève) On peut toujours trouver un moyen. Deidara, va réveiller les seigneurs. Sasori…

Sasori: (lève les mains) Je prépare les sangs purs. Ok.

Deidara: (se frotte les mains avec un sourire baka) Chouette…enfin de l'action.

Tous trois se levèrent et sortaient de la pièce où ils étaient. Le roux alla dans la chambre des domestiques et donna les ordres pour préparer bain, vêtements et tous ce d'ont les royaux auront besoins. Il s'installa ensuite à l'écart en croisant les bras et en se mettant en indien, pour lévité.

De son côté, le blond ouvrait à peine les rideaux avec un doigt, que le prince les couvrit du drap. Soupirant, il attrapa le pan du dessus de lit, pour ensuite tirer dessus. Il eut un sursaut de surprise en les voyants nu tous les deux.

Deidara: (déprimé) Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on refile le sale boulot.

Gaara: (s'assoit en frottant ses cheveux) Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ?

Deidara: Nacré de vous…réveillé votre altesse, mais…Itachi nous a donné l'ordre de vous préparer.

Gaara: (fronce les sourcils) Pourquoi ?

Deidara: (hausse les épaules) Aucune idée.

Il jeta un œil à la princesse qui dormait encore, suivant son regard, le roux eut un tic, pour sauté hors du lit et '' pousser '' hors de la pièce le second chef. Une fois la porte fermée, le prince eut un sourire pour se rallonger sur son lit, il commença à embrasser l'épaule de la brune, qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Gaara: (sourit) Bonjour ma douce…Bien dormie ?

Ringo: (s'étire en bombant le torse) Oui. (Sens le désir du prince) A peine le matin que tu en demande encore !

Gaara: (lui lèche le cou) Je suis fou de toi…

Elle noua ses bras autour du cou du prince, qui en lui mordillant le cou, entra en elle. De son côté, le blond se frottait l'arrière de la tête en pleurant faussement. Il arriva dans l'aile des domestiques pour ouvrir la salle de bain des doyens et trouva le rouge en pleine méditation.

Deidara: Hey!

Le roux perdit sa concentration et tomba sur les fesses. Avec un grognement sourd, il foudroya du regard le blond qui avait les poings sur les hanches.

Sasori: T'es pas bien qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Deidara: (l'aide à se relever) C'est moi qui devrais te demander ce qui t'as pris. Pourquoi tu l'évitais ?

Sasori: (dépoussière ses vêtements) J'essayais de sentir si aucun ennemi n'était autour du manoir.

Deidara: Et ?

Sasori: (le regarde sérieusement) Y en a un.

Itachi marchait dans la forêt pour aller dans un endroit bien précis. Il n'avait jamais déclaré sa vrai nature à ses ''amis ''. Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était d'une tribu ennemie à eux. Avec un soupire, il arriva dans la limite du territoire des loups. Un bruissement derrière lui le fit stopper, mais il ne se tourna pas pour autant. Il attendit, puis l'ennemi arriva, lui sautant dessus par l'arrière. Il se tourna et attrapa la bête de 2 mètre par la gorge. Blanc comme la neige, les yeux couleur saphir et émeraude. Il reconnu la femelle dominante de la tribu du nord.

Itachi : Est-ce prudent pour toi de te transformer…Elyon.

La dite Elyon reprit sa forme humaine. Ses longs cheveux arrivaient à l'arrière de ses genoux, mais elle les avait attachés en une queue basse à l'aide d'une poignée de ses mèches blanches. Ses yeux reflétaient de la fureur, elle recula pour être loin du brun. Puis, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur l'épaule elle le regarda de haut en bas.

Elyon : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Itachi ?

Itachi : (inspire à fond) Je suis venu ici pour faire une trêve.

Elyon : (arque un sourcil) Tu rigoles là !

Itachi : (sérieux) Non.

Elyon : (croise les bras) Tu quittes la meute du sud pour rejoindre les vampires et tu veux faire une trêve ? Je ne te crois pas.

Itachi : (soupire) Toujours aussi têtu, hein ?

Elyon : (regard assombrit) Et toi…toujours aussi macho. Mais que veux-tu à la fin. Tu es sur mon territoire, je pourrais te mettre en pièce à la seconde où tu feras un mouvement suspect.

Itachi : (micro-sourire) Mouvement suspect ? O.K

Sous l'étonnement de la jeune femme, il prit sa forme de loup. Elle était toujours impressionnée par sa hauteur, un loup au pelage aussi noir que la nuit, les yeux ténèbres. Sa hauteur était de 2 mètre 05, sa longueur - de la tête à la queue - était de 5 mètre. Il n'était pas le mâle dominant de la meute du sud pour rien. Même depuis tous ses siècles, personnes n'avait prit la place du chef. Comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir, Elyon serra les mâchoires, et se transforma. Un combat entre chef débuta.

Se faisant plaquer au sol, le loup blanc regarda le loup noir, quel constat. Le yin et le yang étaient très populaires à une époque. Mais Elyon n'y croyait pas. Le mâle retourna la femelle qui ne comprit pas, il s'allongea sur elle, puis, quand elle hurla, elle comprit. Mais, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi ne voulait-il pas faire l'accouplement en humain. Prise de fureur, elle voulut se libérer, mais Itachi lui mordit la peau du coup, et de son apparence loup, commença l'accouplement. Malgré sa forme animale, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce que lui faisait le chef du sud. Elle couina quand la semence se consuma en elle. Avec un grognement sourd, le grand loup reprit sa forme humaine, laissant voir le corps du brun nu. La femelle le regarda pour être elle aussi dans sa vraie forme, nu devant lui.

Elyon : Est-ce comme cela que tu veux avoir une trêve entre nos clans et les vampires ?

Itachi : La femelle vampire peut attendre un héritier à tout moment. L'union de leur corps à été fait. Pour avoir la paix, le seul moyen est que mon clan du Sud et le tient aient eux aussi un héritier.

Elyon : (pas sur de bien comprendre) Et tu es venu me voir parce que j'étais la femelle dominante ?

Itachi : Plus ou moins.

Elyon : Alors la, je suis perdu.

Itachi : (amuser) Le mâle et la femelle s'accouplent comme dans chaque espèce animale. Même les vampires le font. Pourquoi pas nous ?

Elyon : (recule) Je ne veux pas…

Itachi : (fronce les sourcils) Pourquoi ?

Elle lui tourna le dos, en entourant son corps de ses bras, comme pour se protéger du froid. Le brun s'approcha et lui entoura la taille de ses bras puissants. Il venait de comprendre, cette femelle n'était pas une étrangère pour lui. Depuis des siècles, ils avaient été ensemble. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent chef de meute à la mort de leurs parents.

Itachi : Je comprends. (Veut la faire réagir) Que cela ne tienne, il doit y avoir d'autres femelles qui veulent porter la progéniture du mâle dominant.

La phrase fit mouche, la fleur blanche se retourna vite, et planta ses ongles dans la chaire du brun qui s'en fichait. Comprenant, en voyant le rictus amusé qu'il avait sur les lèvres, Elyon rougissait faiblement. Il lui avait tendu un piège et elle était tombée dedans à bras ouvert.

Itachi : (lui lève le menton) Alors ? Marcher conclu ?

Elyon : (froidement) Pour moi ce sera plus qu'un marcher Itachi.

Itachi : Je le sais cela. Pour moi non plus ce ne sera pas un marcher. Mais je te demande juste si tu es d'accord !

Elyon : (lève les yeux au ciel) Tu viens de faire l'accouplement en loup, pourquoi refuserais-je celui en humain ?

Itachi: … (Hausse une épaule avec un sourire au coin) Aucune idée.

Ringo: (habiller d'un kimono noir à fleur rouge) Qu'est-ce qui ce passe pour être habiller comme cela ?

Sasori: (déprimé) Si je le savais moi-même, je ne ferais pas tout cela altesse.

Ringo: (se craque le cou) Alors pourquoi le faites-vous ?

Sasori: C'est mon devoir.

Deidara: (s'embrouille avec le vêtement du prince) Et notre devoir est de vous préparer… (Craque) Bon dieu, comment et ou est l'envers dans ce merdier !

Le prince soupira de frustration, et lança un regard à la princesse. Le kimono était court, au dessus des genoux, la ceinture rouge avec un gros nœud à l'arrière tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Une fleur de lotus rouge était vers le bas gauche du kimono. Ses longs cheveux avaient été coiffés de façons compliquées. De petites tresses avaient été faite, pour ensuite former deux ou trois grands carrés sur sa tête, en laissant des cheveux souples en dessous, pour ensuite finir dans un chignon qui trônait de plusieurs petites tresses faites vers la nuque de la princesse. Ses lèvres avaient été maquillées avec soin par un rouge sang très fort, ses beaux yeux onyx étaient soulignés par un trait noir sur la paupière. Il se regarda lui, il n'était pas encore habiller, car le chef qui le devait, était maladroit et comme il était blond, un idiot de première. Pour ainsi dire, le prince était malchanceux de se côté-là. Soudain il sentit deux mains lui caresser les abdos, croyant que c'était Deidara, il ouvrit les yeux pour l'envoyer paitre, mais il se ravisa à temps. Ce n'était que sa princesse.

Ringo: (sourire coquin) Tu m'as l'air tendu mon chéri ?

Gaara: (soupire) Je suis tombé sur le pire des habilleurs.

Ringo: Je les ai congédié, que dirais tu si c'était moi qui t'habillais.

Gaara: (la prend par les hanches) Tu ferais cela pour moi ?

Ringo: (lui chuchote à l'oreille) Je pourrais même faire beaucoup plus.

Gaara: (amuser) Tu n'es pas une panthère, mais une tigresse.

Ringo: Mais tu aimes.

Gaara: (lui attrape la nuque) Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ?

Ringo: (ferme les yeux) A toi de voir comme tu le veux.

Il l'embrassa et elle y répondit avec voracité. Ils se séparaient ensuite, pour que la brune puisse passer le yukata sur les épaules de son amant. Celui-ci l'enfila en regardant dans les yeux son amour qui lui souriait, il capta une de ses pensées et eut un sourire amuser, ce qui intrigua la princesse qui avait la ceinture du yukata dans la main.

Ringo: Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Gaara: Tu rêves de le faire. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Ringo: (le fouette avec la ceinture) Arrête d'essayer de capter mes pensées. De toute façon, tu n'y verrais que des horreurs.

Gaara: (arque un sourcil) Parce que tu me caches des choses mon ange. Et je voudrais les savoir.

Ringo: (lui attache le tissu avec la ceinture) Plus tard. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Gaara: Bien.

Ce relevant, le brun regarda la jeune femme qui faisait de même, elle poussa un soupire en comprenant ; il devait retourner vers les vampires. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne, elle le voulait et était avide de lui.

Itachi : (lui caresse la joue) Je reviendrais. Je te le promets.

Elyon : (ferme les yeux et murmure) D'accord.

Il lâcha sa joue pour partir en courant hors du territoire de la femelle. Elle le regarda partir avec une pointe de nostalgie dans le regard. Certes, il tiendra sa promesse, mais quand reviendra-t-il ? Elle se toucha le ventre, au moins, elle sait que leurs accouplements ne seront pas vînt. Avec un sourire, elle se retransforma en loup et repartit vers son village.


	8. Chapter 8

Année 1835, dans une petite ville, deux ombres marchaient. Toute deux portaient des capes les protégeant de la pluie qui s'abattait, la capuche noire de leur protection était abattue sur leur tête. Elles marchèrent encore longtemps jusqu'à arriver à une auberge. Une fois dans l'habitacle, elles retirèrent leur capuche. Une longue chevelure noire se déroulait pour ensuite tombé en cascade dans son dos. C'était une jeune femme, à la peau blanche comme la mort, ses yeux noirs scrutaient les clients de l'auberge. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur la personne. Une petite blonde coiffé en quatre couettes qui regardait d'un regard vague la pluie marteler le carreau de la fenêtre.

La deuxième personne avec la première avait les cheveux rouges comme le sang, ses yeux verts avaient suivit ceux de sa compagne. Son visage de marbre regardait la petite blonde, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue, peut-être que sa douce l'avait connu ? Il la regarda encore jusqu'à ce que son ange lui tienne un doigt avec un des siens.

Ringo: Il faut que j'aille la voir Gaara.

Gaara: Hn.

Elle s'avança et il lâcha se membre doux malgré la mort. La brune marcha jusqu'à la jeune fille, passant devant un miroir humain qui ne reflétait pas son image. Elle s'assit devant la blonde qui ne l'avait pas vue. Cette petite était habillée d'une chemise de nuit et d'un poncho de couleur rose pâle. Son vêtement était de couleur beige, elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et fit un faible sourire, les yeux vide sans expression.

Ringo: Temari…tu ne devrais pas être dehors en étant malade.

Temari: Il y a des exorcistes dehors. Ils me font peur.

Les doigts de la brune se crispaient sur sa main. Il n'y en avait pas que dehors. L'auberge entière en était remplie, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sourit chaleureusement à la blonde en se levant doucement.

Ringo: Temari…tu me fais confiance ?

Temari: Oui.

Ringo: (lui tire la main) Vient !

Elles marchaient jusqu'au prince qui avait les yeux fermer, puis en sentant le sang d'un humain les ouvrit, il regarda la blonde qui avait une santé fragile se mettre à ses côtés. Il regarda ensuite Ringo et il comprit. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'un regard pour prendre le bras de Temari et de disparaitre sous la pluie en levant un pan de sa cape pour l'abrité. La porte de l'auberge se ferma sur la silhouette de la princesse qui avait les ongles qui s'allongeaient.

Temari: (allonger dans un lit de fortune) Où est Ringo-sama ?

Le roux regarda du coin de l'œil la jeune malade. Elle avait enlevé ses couettes et des cheveux mi-longs tombaient dans sa nuque. Son regard vert sapin ne reflétait rien, hormis une tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Soupirant, il vint s'asseoir à ses pieds sur le lit.

Gaara: (rompt le silence) Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Ringo ?

Il lui avait posé cette question en regardant la fenêtre, un moment il crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu alors il risqua un œil à la malade. Mais elle semblait calculée, puis elle le regarda, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle toussa, et du sang tachait le drap blanc. Le corps de Gaara se figea, l'odeur du sang le fit trembler, ses dents poussèrent, mais il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, pour que la blonde n'y voit pas. Il serra le poing gauche pour contrôlé ses tremblements, il se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. Il inspira à fond, et se calma. Il ne devait faire aucun geste brusque.

Gaara: (ne la regarde pas) Quel est ton nom ?

Temari: (à arrêter de tousser) Temari…Temari No Sabaku.

Il fut étonné, pourquoi diable cette fille avait-elle son nom ? Est-ce que ses parents l'ont eut avant qu'il ne parte ? Déprimer de ne pas avoir été prévenu qu'il avait une sœur, il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de l'armoire à côté de lui. Des rayures profondes descendant vers le bas avait été faite.

Temari: Vous m'avez demandé depuis combien de temps…Je connaissais Ringo-sama !

Il sortit de sa tromperie en se souvenant de la question. Oui, il voulait le savoir, cette gamine devait avoir…à peine 19 ans. Pourquoi était-elle malade au poing de cracher sang et gerbe ?

Temari: Je la connais depuis que j'ai 10 ans.

Gaara: (croise les bras et s'épaule à la fenêtre) Racontes moi. Comment l'as tu connue ?

Temari: Et bien…Je…Je ne me souviens plus, je suis désolé.

Quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder, il vit qu'elle avait la tête baisser. Ce fut à se moment la que la princesse entra. Elle se léchait les doigts, et vit que Gaara la dévisageait.

Ringo: Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dévisage comme cela ?

Gaara: Tu l'as connais depuis quand cette fille ?

La brune se souvient soudain de la malade, elle ignora la question du roux et alla vers elle. La princesse s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa main, encore taché de sang sur celle de la blonde. Celle-ci la regardait sans rien dire, puis elle leva le regard vers la brune. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement.

Temari: (fixant les yeux de Ringo) Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

La princesse parut surprise de la question. Elle étreignit plus fort la main de la malade, la jeune vampire ne pouvait pas penser cela. Temari avait encore plus de chance de vivre qu'elle ne l'avait eut. Voyant la tête baisser de sa protéger, Ringo la lui releva de la main droite.

Ringo: Non. Tu m'entends, tu ne mourras pas.

Temari: (petit sourire) J'aimerais te croire Ringo-sama, mais je ne peux pas.

Ringo: (fronce les sourcils) Que ce passe-t-il ?

Temari: Mon fiancé…

Ringo: Qu'a-t-il donc…il est mourant ?

Temari: (prend les deux vampires au dépourvue) Il m'a empoisonné.

Il eut un silence, la jeune fille leva la tête pour voir la réaction de son amie, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Les yeux de Ringo étaient rouges comme le sang, la pupille était comme celle des chats, rétrécis. Elle enleva sa main de celle de la blonde, et se leva.

Gaara: (lui attrape le bras) Ringo ?

Ringo: (le dos tourné) Reste avec elle. Je reviens.

Gaara: Mais…

Elle claqua la porte, incrédule, il alla à la fenêtre, et il la vit, elle remit sa capuche, quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, il ne vit que les yeux rouges briller sous la noirceur de la capuche. Puis elle disparut aussi vite. Il soupira et se tourna vers la blonde qui avait toujours la tête baissée.

Gaara: Pourquoi as-tu peur des exorcistes ?

Temari: Mon fiancé en est un.

Gaara: (panique un peu) Quoi ! Mais il faut en avertir Ringo ! Elle va…

Temari: (calme) Vous êtes vampires messire ?

Gaara: Je…et bah, oui. Pourquoi ?

Temari: (dégage son cou) Vous pourriez me transformer.

Elle fut prise d'une toue en crachant sur sang, il recula précipitamment se cognant contre une étagère. Il lâcha un râle et la blonde vit clairement ses dents blanches, elle sortit doucement du lit et alla vers lui en s'aidant du mur. Elle s'accroupit ensuite face à Gaara.

Temari: Vous m'avez demandez mon nom. Mais moi je ne connais pas le votre !

Gaara: (se masse l'arrière de la tête) Gaara No Sabaku.

Temari: (sourit innocent) Vous êtes le fils disparut ?

Etonné, le roux la regarda, elle avait du sang aux coins de ses lèvres du aux toux. Il sortit un mouchoir noir de sa poche et lui essuya la bouche. Il comprenait pourquoi elle disait le fils disparut. Depuis qu'Hoshiyo était partit, il s'était éloigné de sa famille. Il était partit où Ringo habitait pour ensuite envoyer une lettre à ses parents, leur disant que leur fils était mort.

Gaara: Oui…Je suis le fils disparut.

Temari: (montre sa bouche) Et vous êtes un vampire.

Gaara: (étonné) Tu n'as pas peut ?

Temari: (secoue la tête) Non. Ringo-sama est devenu bizarre depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

Gaara: Quand était-ce ?

Temari: Elle n'avait que 18 ans. Puis après, une lettre était arrivé chez moi, en me disant qu'elle était malade. Quand je me suis rendu chez elle…elle était en pleine forme.

Le prince trouva la force de souris, puis il se releva et recoucha la blonde. Les minutes passèrent ainsi que les heures, mais Ringo n'était toujours pas de retour. Il était une heure du matin quand elle arriva, trainant le corps d'un homme qui se débattait vers la porte.

Gaara: (l'ouvre) Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Et c'est qui celui là ?

Ringo: (jette l'homme au milieu de la pièce) Le soit disant fiancé de Temari. (Petit gémissement) Et il ne m'a pas raté le gredin. Je ne savais même pas que c'était un exorciste

Gaara: (panique et la prend par les bras) Tu es blesser !

Elle lui montra son bras gauche, une coupure assez vilaine saignait, mais elle se soignait tout doucement, étant donner que cela ne faisait que cinq ans qu'elle était vampire, elle n'arrivait pas à guérir aussi rapidement que lui. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était troublé, troublé par le regard de la princesse. Elle se regardait avec le même regard qu'il y a cinq années en arrière, il commença à se penché pour l'embrasser, et elle avait une main sur sa joue pour faire de même. Quand un grognement les fit retomber sur terre.

Ringo: (petite rougeur) Euh…oui, je dois m'occuper de ce sale type !

… : (grogne) Mais t'es qui bon dieu !

Ringo: Ton pire cauchemar. Reconnais-tu cette demoiselle ?

Elle montra le lit du doigt. L'homme aux cheveux bleu et les yeux de même regardait le lit en question. Il eut un regard sombre en se relevant et en replaçant ses vêtements correctement.

… : Ouais. Je l'a connais et alors. C'est ma fiancée, j'en fais ce que j'en veux.

Ringo: (serre le poing) Qu'ouïe-je ?

… : (se frotte le nez) T'as bien entendu donzelle. Quand elle mourra, j'aurais tout ses biens. Son père à été formel la dessus. Ce qui est bête, c'est que la fortune de son fils n'aura rien.

Ringo: Tout cela…pour l'argent.

… : Et ouais.

Les yeux écarquillé, l'homme cracha du sang, Ringo sous la rage, l'avait transpercé au cœur de sa main. Elle lui arracha l'organe et l'homme tomba à genoux, avant de s'écrouler en avant aux pieds de la princesse.

Ringo: Va en enfer.

Elle écrasa le cœur dans sa main qui explosa. Elle alla vers Temari, le roux voyait bien qu'elle voulait être seule. Il ouvrit la porte et alla attendre dehors. Mais avant de partir, il s'immobilisa sur le seuil, il la regardait, à genoux vers la tête de Temari, les bras croiser et la tête dessus, elle fixait la blonde en jouant avec sa frange.

Gaara: Princesse de sang pur, c'est ce que tu es Ringo. Fais le bon choix. (Ferme la porte) A toute à l'heure.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte, que la jeune malade ouvrit les yeux. Ringo se leva et s'assit en lui prenant la main, elles étaient pleines de sang, mais l'angoisse coupait la faim de la brune. Temari était encore plus blanche, mais avec un sourire, fit un vœu à la princesse.

Temari: J'ai…un souhait à faire…Ringo-sama.

Ringo: (lui caresse la main des doigts) Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Temari: Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.

Ringo: Tu… (Serre sa main) Je ne peux pas croire que tu devrais mourir Temari.

Temari: (sourit faiblement) S'il te plait... (Dégage lentement son cou) Ne me laisse pas.

La princesse semblait réfléchir. Puis, elle lâcha la main de la blonde pour d'une, la soulever doucement et de deux, dégager sa gorge. La brune ouvrit en grand la bouche avec ses dents crocs et les planta fortement dans la chaire de la blonde qui hurla de douleur.

Reposant doucement le corps sur le lit, elle le couvrit du drap blanc, en recouvrant le visage aussi. Du sang coulait de sa bouche pour allez dans son décolleté. Elle se releva et prit le mouchoir en dentelle blanche que lui tendit une main. Elle s'essuya pour ensuite se tourner et sourire chaleureusement à la blonde qui était habillé d'une robe aux manches fines de couleur vert soie, ses cheveux avaient récupérer leurs quatre petites couettes.

Ringo: (lui tend la main) On y va ?

Temari: Oui.

Elles rejoignirent Gaara, qui attendait près d'une calèche. Il sourit en voyant son amour arrivé avec sa sœur. Il les aida à monter pour monter ensuite à son tour et demander au cochet de partir.

_Ino: __Temari-chan, tu m'écoutes !_

Revenant à elle, Temari remarqua que les quatre filles la regardaient avec intérêt. Leur souriant, elle dit que ce n'était rien, pour ensuite reprendre leur réunion. Oui, elle n'avait pas quitté l'être cher à son cœur. Au contraire, elle était même à ses côtés, et pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.


	9. Chapter 9

[size=14px][font=Sans-Serif][c=#8a82ce]En 1855, les rues commençaient à bonder de monde, les femmes avaient des robes bouffantes sombres et des fanfreluches. Un peu en retrait de la rue, trois personnes, émoustillé dans des capes noires à capuche, regardaient les habitants avec un visage neutre. Une petite bourrasque de vent fit tomber les trois capuches. Le jeune homme se passa une main dans ses mèches rouges pour les retirer de devant ses yeux. La blonde retenait sa robe pour qu'elle ne se soulève pas plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, alors que la brune était tranquillement assise près du roux et de la jeune fille blonde. Quand soudain, elle releva la tête.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c]Il y a une forte odeur Gaara.

Le roux inspira et expira. Oui, une délicieuse odeur de cerise et elle venait de l'auberge en face d'eux. Temari sautillait aux côtés de la brune. L'homme lui croisa les bras pour fermer ses yeux vert, il attendait qu'elle face le premier pas. Ils attendaient que la fleur de cerisier sorte pour venir à eux. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (ferme son livre) [c=#8a82ce]La voilà !

Levant les yeux de sa montre, Gaara vit une fille aux cheveux roses pâle et aux yeux vert émeraude venir vers eux. Bizarrement, il ne sentait rien chez elle qui lui permettait de trouver la mort. Elle s'arrêta devant Ringo qui se leva.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] Sakura Haruno. [/c] (Fait une révérence) [c=#8a82ce]Enchanter de faire enfin ta connaissance.[/c]

[c=#ff55fd]Sakura: [/c] (lui prend le bras) [c=#8a82ce]Il ne faut pas rester ici. Venez !

Elle tira le bras de la brunette, celle-ci sentait des picotements le long de son cou. Le sang de la rose bouillait, et Ringo n'aimait pas cette sensation. Soudain, ses sens furent en alerte, quelqu'un avec des armes anti-vampire approchait. La femme vampire, prit elle-même le bras de la fleur pour ensuite poser une main sur sa bouche et de se cacher dans une ruelle. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (chuchote) [c=#8a82ce] Toi aussi tu l'as sentis ?

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c]Oui. Et il n'est pas seul. Je ne savais pas qu'il aurait des descendants. [/c]

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c] (boude) [c=#8a82ce] Pourquoi faut toujours qu'on prenne les vampires pour des monstres. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c]/[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (chuchote à l'unisson) [c=#8a82ce]Parce que nous sommes des monstres.

Etonné, ils se regardaient tous les deux, puis la brune détourna le regard gêner et avec de faible rougeur. Dès que la menace fut partit, elle libéra la rose qui reprit son souffle alors que la brune s'excusait. Quelque heure après, les trois vampires furent dans la maison de la rose.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c]Je ne comprends pas Sakura-chan. Pourquoi avoir fait appelle à nous ? [/c]

[c=#ff55fd]Sakura: [/c] (se tortille sur sa chaise) [c=#8a82ce]Ce...C'est un peu compliquer.

La brune remarqua les signes de nervosité de la rose. Celle-ci triturait ses doigts, elle fuyait le regard de la vampire, et elle gigotait un peu trop. Gaara était debout, les bras croiser regardant dehors, le visage implicite comme à son habitude. Temari sirotait son thé en silence, pendant que sa « mère » parlait. Ce fut le soupire de la fleur qui arracha Ringo à la contemplation du vampire face à la vitre baigné de lumière argenté. [/c]

[c=#ff55fd]Sakura: [/c] (regarde ses mains sur ses genoux) [c=#8a82ce]On a essayé de me tuer.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c]Qui cela « on » ?

La rose ne la regardait toujours pas et elle remuait de plus en plus sur sa chaise. N'en pouvant plus, la brune se leva et les mains sur les épaules de la fleur de cerisier, secoua celle-ci brutalement, lui demandant de cracher ses réponses, au lieu de parler par mystère. [/c]

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c] (stop la vampire) [c=#8a82ce]Ringo-sama, calme-toi ! [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (s'arrête et respire) [c=#8a82ce]Tu as raison. [/c](Regarde le roux) [c=#8a82ce]Gaara, essaie de voir n'importe quelles réponses dans son esprit. Trouve-moi le sens de ses paroles !

Le prince la voyait tendu, elle allait péter un plomb dans pas longtemps. Il s'avança vers elle, le visage neutre, et il lui prit le bras. Nullement troublé comme il y a vingt ans. La brune elle, eut un petit frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine. Gaara avait ouvert la porte et la referma derrière lui, elle ne comprenait pas, elle voulait des réponses venant de Sakura, pourquoi diable l'avait-il fait sortir.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c]Gaara ! Je t'ai demandé de me trouver des réponses ! [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (durement) [c=#8a82ce]Tu vas commencer par te taire.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c]Qu...

Il avait mit une main sur la bouche de la vampire pour la faire taire, mais il la plaqua contre le mur pour la cacher et lui-même, par la même occasion. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Ringo voulait se libérer, mais Gaara lui fit signe de se taire, elle approuva et attendit. Les yeux de se garçon était vert, sa peau était blanche, mais ses yeux étaient comme exorbité. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (chuchote) [c=#8a82ce]Qui est-ce ? [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (fronce les sourcils) [c=#8a82ce]Aucune idée. Essayons d'écouté se qui ce passe.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c]D'accord. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (lui attrape le poignet) [c=#8a82ce]Attends. Je passe devant.

La brune suivit donc le roux, la porte entre bailler donnait sur la place où la fleur de cerisier était installée. Elle tremblait, Gaara le voyait, le sang de cette fille se gelait et il en avait des frissons. La personne passait et repassait, le Prince ne comprenait pas. Ringo le poussa pour regarder ce qui se passait. Le sang de la fleur ne semblait rien lui faire. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (chuchote) [c=#8a82ce]Il fait les cent pas. Je vais tenter d'entrer pour savoir ce qu'il veut. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (l'arrête) [c=#8a82ce]Non ! C'est trop risquer. On ne sait pas si c'est un chasseur de vampire pour un exorciste.[/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (se libers) [c=#8a82ce] Je le piègerais.

Elle attendit, puis, elle entra. L'homme était dos à elle, ses ongles devenaient longs. Elle plaqua une main sur la bouche du jeune homme, en piquant son cou de ses griffes. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (dure mais d'une voix calme) [c=#8a82ce]Qui êtes-vous ?

Aucune réponse, montrant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, elle lui griffa la peau, et du sang s'écoutait. Sakura se leva et recula, l'homme tendit sa main, vers le bas, et un poignard glissa de sa manche. [/c]

[c=#ff55fd]Sakura: [/c] (panique) [c=#8a82ce]Ringo-sama ! Il est armé !

La rose écarquilla les yeux, l'homme avait planté son arme dans la côte de la princesse. Celle-ci ne sentit rien, bien que du sang, s'échappait de sa bouche. Etonner, elle essuya avec son pouce la trainer, son regard ce fit encore plus noir que ses iris pour ensuite attraper par la gorge l'homme.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c]Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?

... : Je suis...un...

[c=#ff55fd]Sakura: [/c]C'est un loup Ringo-sama. Il fait partit de la meute du sud, son nom est Sasuke Uchiwa. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (pose une main sur le bras de la princesse) [c=#8a82ce]Les Uchiwa sont les chefs du sud. Il ne faut en aucun cas attaquer un d'eux.[/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (libers le jeune homme) [c=#8a82ce] Je vois. Pourquoi es-tu venue voir Sakura ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux rouge se massait le cou. Il lança un regard de glace à la princesse qui ne silla pas. Elle attendait la réponse, et avec un soupire alla vers la rose. Sasuke dégagea le col de la robe au niveau du cœur. Ringo fronça les sourcils une cicatrice en demi-lune surmonté d'une étoile en son diamètre, était forger sur la peau blanche de la rose.[/c]

[c=#5959ff]Sasuke: [/c] (neutre) [c=#8a82ce]Sakura a été protégé par des exorcistes.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c]Quoi ? C'est une blague !

[c=#ff55fd]Sakura: [/c]Je...je n'ai rien demandé de cela.

Gaara qui était resté près de la porte avertie les autres qu'un homme arrivait. Il sentait en lui le pouvoir d'un chef de meute du clan Ouest. Ringo attrapa Sakura par le poignet et sans y prendre garde la coupa au niveau du poignet.[/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (plaque une main sur la bouche de la jeune rose) [c=#8a82ce]On va rester cacher, Sasuke va se charger de cet homme.[/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (se bouche le nez) [c=#8a82ce]Ringo...ça empeste le sang ![/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (le regarde) [c=#8a82ce]Quoi ?

Elle se figea elle aussi. Elle retira sa main du poignet de Sakura et la regarda, le liquide rouge coulait de sa main pour contourner son poignet. La fleur de cerisier ouvrit grand les yeux avant de regarder son poignet. Prise d'une peur, elle le porta à ses lèvres et suça son propre sang pour cacher l'odeur. Cela marcha car Gaara respirait rauque. Ringo porta sa main à sa propre blessure et appuya dessus en retirant le poignard.[/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (lui prend l'arme) [c=#8a82ce]Donne-moi ça ![/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (le lui reprend) [c=#8a82ce]Arrête, je sais ce que tu fais si tu touche ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de mon sang.

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c]Ils sont partit !

Ringo regarda dehors et effectivement les deux loups étaient partit. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Tournant la tête elle vit le prince avec les yeux rouge, le poignard à la main. Horrifier elle ouvrit grand les yeux, il avait lécher la lame du couteau.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c]Ga...Gaara, arrête !

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c]Nii-san ! Arrête, tu vas l'étouffer.

Mais il n'écoutait plus, soulevant plus la brune, il la fit passer à travers la porte, puis il courut vers elle et déchira la robe au niveau de la poitrine. Criant de surprise, la princesse cacha son poitrail avec ses bras. Elle arrêta d'une main le poignet de Gaara et fut obliger de libérer ses seins pour arrêté l'autre. Les yeux rouges du roux lançaient un supplice. Elle fit grandir ses crocs pour les planter dans le cou du prince qui se raidit. Petit à petit il baissa les bras, ses yeux redevenaient verts et il s'évanouit un instant sur Ringo.[/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (inquiète) [c=#8a82ce]Gaara...[/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (se tint la tête) [c=#8a82ce]Que...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?[/c]

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c] (l'aide à se relever) [c=#8a82ce]Tu as agressé Ringo après avoir lécher la lame.

Inquiet il regarda la brune qui se couvrit de sa cape, quand un faible gémissement lui fit regarder vers le plaqua. Son sang se figea, quand Gaara l'avait projeté il avait défoncer la porte et quand il avait courut vers elle, il avait du faire voler des morceaux car...un énorme morceau transperçait le ventre de la rose qui avait les mains pleines de sang.[/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (va vers elle) [c=#8a82ce]Sakura...attend, ne bouge pas.

Elle agrippa d'une main la bous de bois et de l'autre appuya fortement sur le ventre de la rose. Ringo inspira pour rester sous contrôle devant tout ce sang qui commençait à devenir froid. Elle expira puis, devenant sérieuse arracha la gêne du corps de Sakura. Celle-ci hurla.[/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (allonge la blesser) [c=#8a82ce]Reste calme Sakura.[/c]

[c=#ff55fd]Sakura: [/c] (lui agrippe le bras) [c=#8a82ce]Je vais mourir et tu me demande de rester calme ![/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (regard froid) [c=#8a82ce]Je vais te donner une apparence de vampire. A toi de voir.

Elle ne dit rien, et la princesse en conclue qu'elle était d'accord. Soulevant la tête doucement, Ringo pencha la sienne vers le cou de la rose, avant qu'elle ne face quoi que se soit, Sasuke était de retour et était hors de lui.

[c=#5959ff]Sasuke: [/c] Monstre ! Que lui avez-vous fait ![/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (l'attrape par le bras) [c=#8a82ce]Par ma faute un énorme morceau de bois lui a transpercé le ventre. Ringo va la transformer en vampire pour qu'elle survive.

[c=#5959ff]Sasuke: [/c]Mais...si elle devient vampire, elle sera mon ennemi.[/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (le lâche) [c=#8a82ce] Désoler.

Ringo regarda Sasuke pour savoir si elle devait le faire. D'un petit signe de tête il approuva, regardant la rose qui était devenu blanche, la princesse vampire ouvrit la bouche et planta ses crocs dans la chair de la fleur. Celle-ci hurla de douleur quand le poison entrait dans son corps, puis plus aucune résistance, son bras tomba et ses iris émeraude étaient sans vie.

[align=center] [/align][/c]

[c=#5959ff]Sasuke: [/c]Transformez-moi, moi aussi.

Gaara, Ringo, Temari et Sakura regardaient étonné Sasuke. Celui-ci s'approcha de Sakura et lui prit les mains, des mains aussi froides que la mort. Il la regardait d'un regard briser, pour ensuite laisser son regard aller sur la princesse.[/c]

[c=#5959ff]Sasuke: [/c] (à Ringo) [c=#8a82ce]Transformez-moi en vampire moi aussi.[/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (neutre) [c=#8a82ce]Non. Tu es de la race ennemie, nous ne pouvons pas te transformer.

[c=#5959ff]Sasuke: [/c]Alors laissez-moi venir avec vous.[/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (soupire) [c=#8a82ce]Pour que tu dises à ton chef que tu as infiltré notre repère ?[/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (pose une main sur son bras) [c=#8a82ce]Non, il ne peut pas ce le permettre. Gaara, il a perdu la femme de sa vie, tu ne peux donc pas comprendre cela ?

Oh que si il le comprenait. Hoshiyo était son premier amour, bien qu'il n'ait eut que douze ans et qu'elle était beaucoup plus vieille. Maintenant, c'était Ringo son amour, et pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi. Avec un soupire, il regarda la brune poser une main sur l'épaule du brun et avec un sourire chaleureux malgré la mort, elle lui annonça qu'il pouvait les suivre. Ils partirent tout les cinq dans leur Q.G, au nord du japon.[/c]

[i] [c=#75b9ff]Hinata: [/c] (passe une main devant ses yeux) [c=#8a82ce] Sakura-chan, tu es parmi nous ?[/c]

[c=#ffff80]Ino: [/c] (pencher vers elle) [c=#8a82ce] Elle doit repenser à un souvenir douloureux ou chaleureux.[/i]

Revenant à elle, Sakura remarqua que tout le monde la regardait. Les garçons comme les filles, rougissant un peu, elle retourna à ses occupations, bien qu'un petit sourire heureux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas perdu l'être qu'elle aimait le plus et elle était fidèle à son amie, le vampire. [/c][/font][/size]


	10. Chapter 10

[size=14px][font=Sans-Serif][c=#8a82ce]Comme à chaque matin depuis une semaine, Deidara allait réveiller ses seigneurs pour le petit déjeuner. Comme à chaque fois, le blond tira sur les draps pour ensuite crier et cacher ses yeux.[/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (veine sur le front) [c=#8a82ce] Je sens que je vais faire un malheur. [/c]

[x=#C6C800-#FFFF80]Deidara: [/x] (les yeux fermer) [c=#8a82ce] Pourquoi êtes-vous obliger de faire ÇA tous les soirs.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (se lève) [c=#8a82ce] Parce que nous le désirons. [/c](Enfile un yukata) [c=#8a82ce] Je vais déjeuner. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (s'habille) [c=#8a82ce] Bonne idée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la ferma tout de suite après. Gaara fixait la porte puis le chef blond qui soupira des qu'il eut vue que les seigneurs étaient habiller.

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c]Deidara. [/c]

[x=#C6C800-#FFFF80]Deidara: [/x] (se lève) [c=#8a82ce] Oui, que puis-je pour vous prince ?

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c]J'aimerais que tu te concentre pour capter le sang de Ringo.

[x=#C6C800-#FFFF80]Deidara: [/x]Capter le sang de la princesse ? Mais pourquoi ? [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (suspicieux) [c=#8a82ce] Depuis une semaine, je sens que l'odeur de son sang change. [/c]

[x=#C6C800-#FFFF80]Deidara: [/x] (se met en indien au sol) [c=#8a82ce] Bien, si vous le désirez.

Le blond ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Les mains en rond vers son ventre, il commença à l'éviter pour essayer de trouver la réponse pour le Prince; et il la trouva.

[x=#C6C800-#FFFF80]Deidara: [/x]Vous avez raison Altesse. Mon pouvoir peut voir la couleur du sang. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (fronce les sourcils) [c=#8a82ce] Comment cela ? Le sang est rouge, tout le monde le sais !

[x=#C6C800-#FFFF80]Deidara: [/x]Je ne doute pas Prince, mais si vous préférer, le sang à différent ton de couleur.

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c]Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ce que tu essaye de me dire Deidara.

Le blond soupira, soit il était un mauvais professeur et qu'il expliquait mal, soit, le Prince n'avait jamais, vraiment étudié la technique de différencier le sang. De son côté, Ringo ne se sentait pas bien depuis une semaine, le responsable ? Elle ne buvait plus de se liquide rouge que les vampires se nourris. Pourquoi ? Car le chef Itachi lui demandait de se nourrir comme les humains. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (prend une pomme) [c=#8a82ce] C'est d'un ennuie de ne pas boire de sang. [/c]

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c] (arrive les mains dans le dos) [c=#8a82ce] Sempai, j'ai mis au point une pilule diluants qui prend la teinte du sang et...comme je vois que vous n'avez pas le droit dans touche...et bah je...

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] Tu voudrais que je test ?

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c]Oui.

La brune sourit et tendit les mains, Temari mît le comprimer dans la main de sa mère qui prit un verre d'eau pure et fit tomber le cachet dedans. L'eau claire devient rouge sang. Ringo prit le verre et regarda le liquide puis, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une première gorgé. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (étonnée) [c=#8a82ce] C'est délicieux !

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c]Tu aimes sempai ?

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] J'adore ! Tu as copié le même goût du sang en sucrant un colorant de fraise des champs. Temari, tu es un génie.

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c]C'est la première que j'ai put faire. Mais je peux vous en faire un flacon pour que tu puisses devenir indépendante du sang. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (fini son verre) [c=#8a82ce] Bonne idée.

La brune lui sourit puis se leva. Une idée venait de lui venir à l'esprit; derrière le manoir, ce trouvait un territoire ennemi. Elle aimerait vraiment le provoquer, de plus la chef de la meute, était son ennemi de toujours. Mais par moment, c'était son amie quand un démon était très puissant.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] Tenten.

La fille macaron leva les yeux de l'écran de télévision. La princesse lui fit un sourire mystérieux en lui demandant de préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour un pique-nique. Ringo demanda à ses filles de faire beaucoup. Sakura s'organisait pour la sortit, Hinata et Ino préparaient le repas, Tenten allait chercher ce que Sakura lui disait d'allez chercher et Temari lui faisait les pilules qui la rendront pour un moment, indépendante du sang. [/c]

[align=center] [/align]

[c=#8a82ce] Voyant les domestiques courir de partout avec des paniers, couvertures, assiettes et autre, Gaara se demandait ce qui ce passait. L'agitation se fit aussi dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il l'étonna grandement, fut le fait que sa jeune sœur secouait un flacon de comprimer comme pour dire qu'elle avait réussis cela devant les garçons. Ceux-ci; curieux, lui demandait ce que c'était.

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c]Des pilules.

[c=#5959ff]Sasuke: [/c]Mais à quoi servent-elles ? [/c]

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c] (ouvre le couvercle) [c=#8a82ce] J'ai fais ses pilules exprès pour Ringo-sama, Itachi-sempai m'avait demandé d'en faire. [/c] (Montre la pilule) [c=#8a82ce] Si notre princesse met cette pastille dans l'eau, elle se dissous pour donner un colorant rouge sang. [/c]

[x=#808080-#C0C0C0]Néji:[/x] (qui a compris) [c=#8a82ce] Cela veut dire, que pour Ringo-sama, ça remplace le sang.

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c]Exacte, et puis, comme elle ne peut pas se nourrir de sang humain...

[x=#804000-#D86B00]Kiba:[/x]Tu en as créé un superficiel. [/c]

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c] (range le comprimer) [c=#8a82ce] Oui.

[c=#ff9e6f]Naruto:[/c]Mais et nous alors ? Si Ringo-sempai a ses pilules, nous autre vampire, qu'est-ce qu'on boit ?

Les cinq autres soupirèrent, puis une voix fit tourner la tête à tout le monde; c'était Ringo qui entrait, vêtue d'un bermuda bleu clair, s'arrêtant aux genoux et d'un tee-shirt blanc laissant voir un peu la peau blanche de son ventre. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (se regarde) [c=#8a82ce] Désolé, mais Deidara ma choisi ses vêtements. Je ne les aurai jamais mis si j'avais sus que les couleurs étaient si claires ! [/c]

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c] (lui lance la boite) [c=#8a82ce] Tiens Ringo-sama, tes pilules sont prête. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (attrape la boite avec un sourire) [c=#8a82ce] Ok. [/c] (Regarde ses filles) [c=#8a82ce] Ino-chan, viens avec moi. Deidara n'a pas de bon goût vestimentaire, et j'ai besoin de toi. [/c]

[c=#ffff80]Ino: [/c] (tout souris) [c=#8a82ce] J'arrive !

Le prince laissa passer sa dulcinée avec la jeune blonde. Il regard ses fils pour avoir une réponse à cette agitation, mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouva avec sa sœur accrocher à son cou.

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c]Grand-frère ! Ringo-sama à proposé un pique-nique. Tu vas venir toi aussi ? [/c]

[x=#804000-#D86B00]Kiba:[/x] (un peu gêner) [c=#8a82ce] Gaara-sama, nous, nous y allons. Joignez-vous à nous ! [/c]

[x=#808080-#C0C0C0]Néji:[/x] (bras croiser) [c=#8a82ce] Et puis, ça nous fera sortir. [/c]

[x=#008000-#00A600]Shikamaru:[/x] (soupire) [c=#8a82ce] Galère, moi qui voulait rester peinard dans le jardin. [/c]

[c=#5959ff]Sasuke: [/c] (regarde Sakura) [c=#8a82ce] Tu es tous les jours peinards, Shikamaru. [/c]

[c=#ff9e6f]Naruto:[/c] (mange des cookies) [c=#8a82ce] Et pour une fois que l'on fait une sortit avec les filles, ce sera chouette. On va pouvoir s'entraîner et jouer. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (réfléchit) [c=#8a82ce] Une sortie en pique-nique ! Pourquoi pas, du moment que nous n'allions pas dans le territoire ennemi, ça me va. [/c]

[align=center] [/align]

[c=#8a82ce] Quelque minute après, les vampires étaient chacun en couple et marchaient pour aller à la colline qui ce trouvait derrière le manoir et en avant de la forêt. Gaara tenait la main de Ringo en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il lui arrivait parfois de lui embrasser la main. Arriver sur la colline, chaque couple s'occupait pour le pique-nique. Hinata mît la nappe à l'aide des filles, puis les garçons s'occupaient de tout mettre; couvert assiettes, verre et autre. [/c]

[c=#ffff80]Ino: [/c] (s'assoir sur la grande couverture) [c=#8a82ce] C'est vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir proposé se pique-nique Ringo-sama. [/c]

[c=#d0d200]Temari: [/c] (sort les pilules) [c=#8a82ce] Tiens, il faut que tu l'as dilue dans l'eau.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] Pas maintenant. [/c]

[c=#ff55fd]Sakura: [/c] (calme) [c=#8a82ce] Que comptes-tu faire ? [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (s'étire) [c=#8a82ce] Je vais faire un petit tour, je ne serais pas longue.

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c]Fait attention.

Sa princesse lui sourit avant de partir vers la forêt. Ringo marchait un peu, elle se demandait quand allait-elle enfin avoir son héritier ? Elle vit un totem en loup poser sur un pied de stal, et elle fit un sourire amuser. Elle traversa la zone des loups et entendit un bruissement de branche casser. Quand elle se tourna, elle évita un grand loup blanc. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (moqueuse) [c=#8a82ce] Est-ce comme cela que l'on accueil les ami Elyon-san ?

Le loup prit forme humaine, la même femme aux cheveux long blanc se fit voir, elle portait une tunique simple comme les filles sauvages de la jingle. [/c]

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c] (croise les bras) [c=#8a82ce] Que fais un vampire sur mes terres ? [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (regarde autour d'elle) [c=#8a82ce] Cela fait des siècles que je ne suis pas venu ici.

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c]Tu étais née loup, mais tu es morte vampire. Pourquoi ? [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (calme) [c=#8a82ce] Je n'ai pas demandé de maladie. [/c]

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c] (têtue) [c=#8a82ce] Nous avions des médicaments. On aurait pût te sauver ! Mais tu préfères lâchement tuer des innocents pour te nourrir.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] La vie est court Elyon. Je suis et je resterais la princesse des vampires.

La louve soupira, à quoi bon parler avec son ancienne amie, celle-ci ne l'écouterait pas. Elle avait la même mentalité qu'Itachi, bien sur, personne ne lui avait dit de son vivant qu'elle avait été adopté par son oncle Chiba Fuyu. [/c]

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c] (tourne autour de Ringo) [c=#8a82ce] Qu'est donc devenu la princesse de tout le monde. La femme tant chérie de Taiyô ?

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] Laisse-le en dehors de tout cela. Cela remonte à des siècles.

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c]Je dirais des millénaires Ringo. Mais...je vais te dire une chose...

Ne voulant pas écoutée la princesse vampire commença à partir, mais, ne voyant pas cela du bon œil, la princesse loup se mît sur son chemin. Bien sur, tout le monde sait que ce mettre sur le chemin d'un vampire signifie la mort. Mais la pivoine n'avait pas peur. Elle même était morte depuis des millénaires. Mais contrairement à son amie, elle est morte dans l'esprit d'un loup. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (fronce les sourcils) [c=#8a82ce] Otes-toi de mon chemin.

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c]Pas question. Tu dois m'écouter.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] Pourquoi ? Pour me lancer encore que j'ai fais le mauvais choix ?

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c]Oui et non. [/c] (Alors que la brune part) [c=#8a82ce] Cela concerne ta famille idiote !

Ringo s'arrêta sur le seuil du territoire des loups. Son regard se fit soudain triste, comme briser. Elle poussa un profond soupire qui intrigua la louve.

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] Je sais déjà tout sur ma famille. Mon vrai père, Madara Uchiwa était le chef de la meute du Sud. Chiba n'était que mon oncle maternel. Pas besoin de m'en dire d'avantage, Elyon. [/c]

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c] (soupire de soulagement) [c=#8a82ce] Je vois. [/c] (Lui sourit) [c=#8a82ce] Cela m'ôte une épine du pied. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (lui rend son sourire) [c=#8a82ce] Bon, si ça te dit, je reviendrais tout à l'heure, et on se fera un combat !

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c]Ce n'est pas de refus. Je ne refuse jamais un combat.

Sur ses mots, elle reprit sa forme animale pour partir veiller sur le reste de son territoire. Ringo elle, sortait de la forêt pour retourner vers ses amis. Elle s'arrêta un moment, sentant comme un intrus dans le périmètre des loups. Mais elle n'y prêta pas garde Elyon s'aura le chasser. [/c]

[align=center] [/align]

[c=#8a82ce] Après avoir mangé, les vampires purent s'amuser un peu. Quelque couple jouait au volley-ball ou au Babington, ce qui les amusait beaucoup. Ringo elle, était allonger entre les jambes de Gaara qui était maintenu par ses mains et avoir la tête en arrière pour observer les nuages. La princesse avait les yeux fermés, pour laisser la brise légère lui caresser le visage. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (pose une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme) [c=#8a82ce] Tu ne sais toujours pas quand tu seras enceinte hime ? [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (ouvre les yeux) [c=#8a82ce] Non. Mais tu sais Gaara, ce n'est pas en une semaine que nous aurons des résultats. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (moue boudeuse) [c=#8a82ce] Maieuh... [/c] (Sens de l'agitation) [c=#8a82ce] Tiens, du côté des loups, il y a un combat.

Le sentant aussi, la brunette fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et de plus, cela venait du territoire de son amie. Décider à savoir ce qui se passe, Ringo se leva et alla en direction de la forêt, mais Gaara l'arrêta par le bras. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (fronce les sourcils) [c=#8a82ce] Où vas-tu comme cela ? [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (se dégage) [c=#8a82ce] Les aider. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (se lève et la tourne vers lui) [c=#8a82ce] Ils sont nos ennemis Hime, et s'ils sont plusieurs, je ne veux pas que tu te face tuer. [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (recule) [c=#8a82ce] Je sais, mais Elyon était mon amie dans mon autre vie. Et je ne compte pas l'abandonner.

Elle tourna le dos au prince, et partit en courant en direction de la forêt. Dans celle-ci, la louve blanche, se battait contre des loups de la meute de l'Ouest. Ceux qui s'opposait à la trêve contre les vampires, elle était blesser de par et d'autre, sa belle couleur blanche commençait à ce teindre de rouge. De sa gueule, le liquide rouge s'échouait sur le sol, ses pattes avant tremblaient et cédaient sous son poids. Le chef de l'Ouest s'accroupit de façon à bondir sur sa proie, quand il le fit, il fut poussé par un grand félin. Secouant la tête il grogna contre la panthère noire qui s'était interposé.

Ringo se mit devant Elyon de façon à la protéger, la louve reprit forme humaine, et la brune put voir des coupures sur presque tout le corps. De plus, sentir du sang comme cela lui donnait envie, mais elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas ce laissé distraire par le liquide rouge dont elle n'avait aucune autorisation de toucher. [/c]

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c] (faiblement) [c=#8a82ce] Ringo...va-t-en, tu vas te faire tuer.

Mais au lieu de l'écouté, la princesse ce mit en position d'attaque, le loup au pelage marron clair fit de même, puis il s'élança sur la panthère. Le félin sauta sur le canidé en plantant ses griffes dans ses flancs et ses crocs dans la chair du cou. Petit à petit, ce fut la panthère qui commençait à fatiguer, il était plus fort qu'elle, et elle commençait à faiblir. Un des loups la plaqua au sol, elle le mordit à la patte, mais on lui bloquait la tête. Le loup allait la mordre pour la tuer, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, cette chose était la louve blanche qui avait récupérer un peu de se blessure et qui avait sauté sur le loup pour l'expulser. Mais les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur forme humaine d'eu à la fatigue. [/c]

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c] (reprend son souffle) [c=#8a82ce] Je...t'avais dis de fuir ![/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (se tient le bras) [c=#8a82ce] C'est mal me connaitre...

Elles se souriaient mutuellement, avant de voir une ombre au dessus d'elle, c'était le chef qui allait les écraser. Ringo poussa Elyon en s'élançant vers elle, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait une pente, et les deux jeunes femmes la dévalèrent en roulant. Chacune fut réceptionner par un arbre, la louve le ventre butant doucement sur l'arbre, mais la brune fut intercepté brutalement contre un rocher. De plus, une branche tailler en pointe comme le bous d'un pieu encourait la roche comme une liane. La princesse cria quand ce même bois entra en contact avec la peau de son dos pour la percer et laisser du sang s'écouler par l'extrémité qui était ressortit par le ventre. [/c]

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c] (se relève) [c=#8a82ce] Ringo...

La louve brisa le morceau de bois derrière le vampire. Il lui fallait lui arracher l'autre extrémité qui était implanté dans le corps de la brune. Posant une main sur la blessure et prenant la branche de l'autre, Elyon inspira avant d'arracher brusquement l'intrus du corps. Le vampire hurla et la louve, fit tout ce qui devait être fait pour la soigner. [/c]

[align=center] [/align]

[c=#8a82ce] De la colline, les vampires s'arrêtaient. Gaara se redressa immédiatement. Les filles accoururent vers lui, et ce qu'il redoutait du arriver leur mère était blesser. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (commence à y aller) [c=#8a82ce] Ne bouger pas d'ici, je vais aller voir ce qu'y lui arrive.

En quelque minute et grâce à la vitesse des vampires, il fut dans la forêt, le sang de Ringo emplissait la moitié du territoire des loups. Il continua en marchant pour sentir l'odeur de sa princesse, puis, il vit une personne aller et venir de la rivière à la clairière. Il descendit la pente et il la vit, allonger, un bandage autour de la taille avec le chef de la meute du nord. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (descendit vite la pente) [c=#8a82ce] Ringo ! [/c]

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] (étonné) [c=#8a82ce] Gaara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c]C'est moi qui devrais te demander cela. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? [/c] (Regarde avec un regard noir la louve) [c=#8a82ce] Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? [/c]

[c=#e5cbcb]Elyon : [/c] (lui répond froidement) [c=#8a82ce] Tu es sur mon territoire, je pourrais t'y expulser avec un coup de pied au derrière. Alors mesure tes paroles, sale suceur de sang. [/c](Applique la compresse humide sur la brune) [c=#8a82ce] Et ce qui c'est passé ne te regarde pas. [/c]

[c=#ff8080]Gaara:[/c] (s'emporte) [c=#8a82ce] Si ça m'intéresse. Ma princesse se fait blesser, et le chef de la meute du nord la soigne. Y a anguille sous roche là !

[c=#80ffff]Ringo: [/c] Je t'expliquerais plus tard.[/c] (Le prend par le col) [c=#8a82ce] Mais pour le moment, c'est urgent.

Elle dégagea le torse du roux et Elyon détourna la tête. Voir ce rituel la répugnait, Gaara lâcha un petit râle de douleur quand Ringo eut planté ses canines dans la chair vers le cœur. La louve retourna vers la rivière pour être loin de se moment intime qui s'appelait le rituel du sang.

La fin Juin était là, et elle avait un cadeau, elle espérait juste que le coup de l'arbre, même doucement, ne lui a fait aucun mal. Après tout, ce cadeau était le prince de la meute du nord ça meute à elle. Regardant la brune repartir avec l'aide du prince vampire, elle eut un sourire, l'année prochaine sera un cadeau pour ses deux vampires...enfin, s'il n'y a pas de désagrément. Mais, les vampires avaient toujours quelque complication pour leur enfant ceux-ci se développait trop lentement comparer à un enfant humain. Le sien se développera comme les humains, dans neuf mois...son louveteau naitra. [/c][/font][/size]


	11. Chapter 11

Depuis un an, les deux seigneurs essayaient de faire leur héritier, mais aucun résultat. Alors que la louve dominante du nord avait son héritier à elle, la princesse commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas enceinte. Les documents des anciens vampires de sang pure, laissé dans la bibliothèque du manoir, lui avait été d'un grand secoure.

Temari: (étonné) Un an !

Sakura: (regarde les parchemins) Pourtant, c'est ce qui est marqué dans les documents ancien.

Ino: Mais pourquoi un an ? Pourquoi pas neuf mois comme les humains ? Et pourquoi les loups ont le même temps qu'eux ?

Hinata: (montre un dessin sur un document) Regardez ! D'après les documents, les vampires sont incolores par rapport aux autres...

Ino: Incolore ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Temari: Ça eut dire qu'on garde treize mois un enfant de vampire. Par exemple, Ringo-sama tombe enceinte au mois de décembre, elle accouchera au mois de décembre de l'année prochaine.

Les filles comprenaient mieux à présent. Du côté des loups, Ringo et Elyon consultaient la shaman de la meute. La louve portait dans son dos, son héritier. Fougueux, rieur, brun aux yeux de sa mère, le bébé regardait avec curiosité la vampire qui regardait la sorcière.

Elyon: Je ne comprends rien à la sorcellerie. Mais si je me souviens bien, la fumée qui brule ton sang dans le feu est rouge sang très foncée alors...

Shaman: (avec un poignard) Nous verrons le moment venu princesse sauvage.

Ringo: (amusé) Princesse sauvage ! Joli nom, il te va comme un gant.

Elyon: (tilt et sourire narquois) Si le vampire qui te sert de partenaire, ne veut pas te retrouver en petit morceau ou griffonner de blessure, tu devrais tenir ta langue.

La princesse de sang pure fit une moue boudeuse. Après cette fin de phrase, Ringo se laissa se faire couper le doigt pour vérifié sa possibilité d'avoir son propre héritier. Elle pouvait comprendre à moitié ce que voulait dire la couleur de la fumée pour son sang. Soudain, le feu explosa et cela renversa les trois femmes, alors que l'enfant rigolait amuser.

Ringo: (se redresse et aide la shaman) Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Shaman: (lit dans la fumée) Deux...

Elyon: Deux ? Deux ans ? Deux mois ? Deux jours ? Deux semaines ?

Shaman: (l'assomme de son bâton) Non !

Elyon: (pleure faussement avec une bosse) Aiieuuh !

Ringo: Que voulez-vous dire par deux ?

Shaman: Deux...deux enfants altesse ! Vous allez avoir deux enfants princesse des vampires !

Le soir, le Prince - qui avait prit l'habitude de boire les pilules diluants à la cerise pour remplacer le sang - discutait avec sa princesse. Lui aussi, attendait d'avoir un héritier, mais rien pour le moment. Le roux reposa brutalement son verre en rageant, comment son ennemi; cette louve de pacotille, avait-elle pût avoir un enfant. Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur son amour, qui lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Gaara: (libers ses lèvres) Ma douce...que ce...passe-t-il ?

Ringo: (prend sa main) Héritier...

Gaara: (heureux et caresse son ventre) C'est vrai !

Ringo: Deux bébés.

Cette nouvelle étonna, stupéfia et fit évanouir le Prince. Devant cette réaction, Ringo secoua doucement son compagnon, en lui donnant de toute petite claque. Une fois son petit malaise passé et qu'il se soit remit de sa stupeur, Gaara prit sa princesse, tout content.

Gaara: Des petits princes !

Ringo: Ils ne naitront pas avant décembre.

Gaara: (réfléchit étonné) Mais nous sommes en décembre ma princesse !

Ringo: (lui caresse le bras) Je voulais parler de décembre prochain.

Gaara: Que...mais...tu...ils...Je ne comprends plus rien.

La jeune femme, installa son compagnon, et lui expliqua que les vampires portaient leurs héritiers pendant treize mois, ce qui vaut un an. Apprenant cela, Gaara fit une moue qui ce voulait déçu.

Ringo: (entour la taille de Gaara) Je sais que tu voulais en avoir un plus vite, mais...

Gaara: (se tourne) Non, non ce n'est pas cela. Mais... (soupire) Je ne peux pas croire que cette louve est eut un enfant avant nous. (Se libers et commence à partir) Je ne peux pas le digérer.

Il ferma la porte et laissa la princesse dans ses songes. Le petit garçon de son amie, n'est âgé que de neuf mois. Ringo sera enceinte de six mois, alors que le jeune Akemi, aura un an au mois de mars. Haussant les épaules, la brunette se releva et partit pour aller calmer son vampire d'amour.

La semaine suivante, Ringo se trouvait dans le village de la meute du nord, en compagnie de la louve dominante. Celle-ci parlait souvent de la naissance de son fils. Mais bizarrement, la fleur sauvage ne parlait pas du mâle reproducteur, qui était le père du jeune Akemi.

Elyon: (touche le ventre de son amie) Bientôt des petits bébés ! Tu dois être heureuse !

Ringo: Moi oui, mais Gaara est un peu sur les nerfs.

Elyon: Pourquoi ?

Ringo: En un an, on n'avait pas réussis à avoir un enfant, et neuf mois après que ton enfant soit né, c'est la que j'apprends que je serais maman.

Elyon: (lui prend la main) Tu es mon amie Ringo. Et puis, à 171 ans tu peux bien avoir un enfant, non ?

Ringo: (souris) Oui.

Quatre-vingt-dix jours plus tard, alors qu'elle se réveillait pour boire une pilule diluant, Temari découvrit la princesse, mangeant comme les humains. Bien que les viandes fussent crues, Ringo mangeait de la nourriture humaine.

Temari: Ringo-sama, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Ringo: (mange une pomme) Si, mais bizarrement, je ne suis pas dégouter de cette nourriture.

Temari: (touche le front de la princesse) Vous n'avez pas de fièvre pourtant !

Ringo: (lui prend la main) Ce n'est pas moi qui le demande, mais eux. Ils veulent une nourriture humaine, le seul moyen est de manger les aliments que je sens pour les satisfaire.

Temari: Mais...si onii-san se rend compte que tu as disparut il...

Un grand bruit la fit couper sa phrase. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros était dans le manoir, mais ce n'était que le Prince qui avait couru jusqu'à la grande cuisine.

Gaara: Ringo, retourne tout de suite dans la chambre. Tu ne dois pas bouger.

Ringo: (frustrer) Je suis enceinte Gaara, pas handicaper.

Gaara: (la porte comme une princesse) Peut-être, mais je ne tiens pas à perdre encore un an pour avoir un autre enfant !

Soupirant, la princesse vampire attrapa une pomme bien rouge pour ensuite se faire transporter dans la chambre qu'on avait emménagée pour les seigneurs depuis un an. Ouvrant la porte, le roux emmena son doux fardeau jusqu'au drap, de soie violette. La tapisserie était couleur nuit, la moquette gris argenter, des rideaux opales trônaient aux fenêtres pour faire sortir un peu plus la lueur du soleil. Ringo croqua avec ses canines dans la chair juteuse de la pomme. Gaara étant à ses côtés, ressentait comme un léger malaise par rapport aux aliments humain.

Gaara: (dépité) Mes enfants sont de vrai tyran !

Ringo: (fini sa pomme) Arrête un peu de faire ton gamin. S'il faut que je les nourrisse avec des aliments humains, je le ferais.

Gaara: N'y pense même pas. Il est hors de question que nos petits prince se nourrissent avec de la nourriture humaine !

Ringo: (lui lance un regard noir) Plait-il ?

Elle se leva alors que le Prince recula un peu effrayé. Les hormones de femmes enceintes, surtout pour un vampire, est vraiment terrifiant. Ce demandant pourquoi il avait ouvert la bouche pour dire une absurdité, il évita le coup de poing que voulait lui envoyer sa tendre promise.

Gaara: Attend mon amour ! (esquive) Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Ringo: (veut lui donner un coup de pied) Ah non ! Et c'est quoi alors ?

Gaara: (arrête sa jambe) C'est juste que je ne veux pas que mes enfants mangent ce que les humains mangent.

La princesse s'arrêta de vouloir frapper son partenaire, pour le plaquer contre le mur. Soupirant de soulagement, il lui demanda comment allait-elle faire quand ils seront nés ?

Ringo: Je continuerais à les faire manger comme les humains. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'ils en attaquent un.

Gaara: Mais ils sont vampire !

Ringo: Je le sais ! Mais je ne veux pas. Je suis désolé Gaara.

Le rouquin ne dit rien, alors qu'elle le lâcha pour sortir de la chambre. Lui, resta devant la porte en serrant les poings. Aucun vampire depuis des générations n'avaient mangé de façon humaine. Et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que cela se fera.

Les mois commençaient à défiler pour le prince, à son grand malheur, le dixième mois se fit. Ringo était sur le toit du manoir à regardé les astres qui brillaient de mille feu. Son regard noir était nostalgique, soudain elle sortit de sa contemplation, en entendant quelqu'un dans les buissons. La princesse fixait la tache noire au milieu et vit son cousin sortir et regarder de tout les côtés comme pour voir si personne ne venait.

Ringo: (fronce les sourcils) Que fait-il hors du manoir à une heure pareil ?

Elle le vit partir en direction du territoire des loups du nord. Haussant une épaule, elle se dit qu'il avait probablement quelque chose à faire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la princesse vampire, que forcément elle devait séquestrée tout le monde. Non, le seul qu'elle séquestrait était son cher compagnon. D'ailleurs, celui-ci monta l'échelle pour la rejoindre en lui apportant un comprimé dilué dans l'eau.

Gaara: (touche le ventre de sa princesse) J'ai grand hâte d'avoir nos petits princes.

Ringo: (l'accompagne) Oui... (Moue) Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit en un an que nous devons avoir un enfant. Pas juste.

Gaara: (sourit et la prend contre lui) Car les anciens qui étaient nos ancêtre l'on décidé.

Ringo: (réflexion) J'espère que j'aurais une fille.

Gaara: (lui embrasse le front) C'est peu probable. Dans notre famille, nous ne sommes que 95 % hommes et 5 % femmes.

Ringo: (moqueuse) Mais sache mon cher, que dans ma famille, nous sommes à 100 % femmes ?

Gaara: Mais oui ma koneko. (S'étire) Et si on rentrait, je commence à me fatigué.

Ringo: (rit) À 181 ans ?

Gaara: Pourquoi faut-il que tu me rappelle que je suis plus vieux que toi. J'ai l'impression d'être un pervers.

Ringo: (l'embrasse) Mais tu l'es.

Après un baiser, ils se levèrent et retournaient à l'intérieur du manoir. Les deux doyens se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, avec les souhaits de bonne nuit de leurs domestiques. Chacun aimait leur maître, et ils aimaient les servirent loyalement.

Le grand jour est arrivé. N'étant pas comme les humains, en cette fin d'année, le 24 décembre un jour mémorable pour l'espèce inférieur aux vampires, la princesse est dans sa chambre alors que les domestiques femmes courent de partout pour trouver; serviettes propre, eau chaude, ciseaux, onguent. Les hommes étaient dans le grand salon à attendre que tout cela se termine. Mais le prince était le plus nerveux, il faisait les cent pas pour faire fuir sa nervosité, mais peine perdu.

Gaara: (donne le tournis à tout le monde) Il faut encore combien de temps pour mettre bas un enfant ?

Sasuke: Plus d'heure qu'il n'en faut.

Shikamaru: (baille) Je suis bien content de n'être qu'un homme.

Kiba: Je suis ENTIEREMENT d'accord avec toi.

Chacune des filles vampires avaient décidé d'avoir aussi des enfants. Bien sur leur compagnon n'était pas contre, au final, la princesse plus ses cinq filles attendaient leurs enfants. Enfin, les cinq vampires avaient encore le centre rond, alors que la princesse criait dans tout le manoir pour faire sortir ses petits de son ventre.

Gaara: (se dirige vers la porte) Trop c'est trop ! J'y vais.

Néji: (le retient par le bras) Non, c'est encore trop tôt, nous devons attendre encore quelque heure.

Gaara: (gigote) Je ne pourrais pas patienter jusqu'à là !

Naruto: (le retient par l'autre bras) Pourtant il va bien falloir majesté, car les domestiques ne vous laisseront pas entrer.

Le roux se fit donc relâcher, et pour se défouler, il alla frapper dans le mur. Once heure plus tard, les jumeaux étaient enfin nés, et le prince pût voir ses bébés. Il fut fortement étonné de voir une petite rousse dormir dans les bras de son amour.

Ringo: (montre le petit brun) Lui, c'est Fubuki. (Frotte sa joue contre la sienne) Il a mes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux, mais il te ressemblera quand il sera plus grand. Et elle... (Montre la fillette que Gaara prit dans ses bras) C'est...

Gaara: Hanabi...

Ringo: (boude) T'as lût dans mes penser méchants.

Gaara: (l'embrasse) Désolé. Hanabi te ressemblera, mais elle a mes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux que moi.

Ringo: (sourit) Oui.

La brune regardait son prince, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur quand il jouait avec les petites mains de leur fille. Elle était tellement heureuse, qu'elle souhaitait que cela dure longtemps. Mais bizarrement, cette sensation n'allait pas rester. Car deux clans loup, celle de l'ouest et celle de l'est ne veulent pas une trêve entre vampire et canidé. Elle poussa un sale soupire, qui lui faisait mal, jamais cela ne s'arrêtera donc ? Espérons que si.


End file.
